How I met Barry
by lmq91le
Summary: Roy muss den anderen vier Mitgliedern des Teams Rede und Antwort stehen nachdem er von Felicity auf seine erste eigene Mission geschickt wurde... auf der so einiges passierte...
1. Prolog

Prolog

Roy musste sich auf einen Stuhl setzen während vor ihm Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak und – zu Roys Überraschung – Sara Lance auf einem Sofa vor ihm Platz nahmen und mit verschränkten Armen und strengen blicken auf ihn sahen. Nur Sara saß relativ neutral da.

Roy war vor wenigen Minuten in den Club gekommen. Felicity war gerade die Treppe der Arrowhöhle hinauf gestürmt und kreidebleich im Gesicht. Als kurz darauf John zu ihnen kam und sie nach unten gingen erwischten sie Oliver und Sara, die gerade dabei waren es auf dem Tisch zu tun bevor sie gestört wurden.

Roy und Sara hatten sich gerade einander vorgestellt und Sara war gerade dabei sich für die Entführung zu entschuldigen als Felicity anfing Roy mit fragen zu bombardieren und ihn auf seinen Zustand ansprach.

Auch Oliver und Diggle merkten es. Sie wussten das Roy von Felicity um einen Gefallen gebeten wurde und dieser verhinderte das sie sich in den letzten paar Tagen sahen. Nach einigen Minuten wildem Gerede hatten sie sich beruhigt und saßen nun da. Roy fühlte sich wie Off-Stimme aus How I met your Mother die nun den da sitzenden erklärt was die letzten Tage passiert ist.

Nach einigen Sekunden, die Roy nun wie Minuten vorkamen, lehnte sich Felicity vor wischte sich kurz ihre Brille ab, setzte sie sich wieder auf und legte die Hände zusammen.

„Roy..." begann sie. „... würdest du nun meine Frage beantworten!"

„Ja also... das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte!" antwortete Roy.

„Felicity hat uns erzählt worum sie dich gebeten hat." sagte Oliver. „Was kann da schon passiert sein? Ich fand es war eine gute Idee, so kommst du mal auf andere Gedanken... du kommst mal aus der Stadt raus... du prügelst niemanden Krankenhaus reif. Deine erste kleine eigene Mission! Was für Einsteiger... doch das das so ausgeht... hätte ich nicht gedacht!?"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß... aber glaubt mir das alles eigentlich ziemlich... vielleicht... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!"

„Ich bin neu hier also... weiß ich nicht worum es geht. Könnte ich den Anfang auch hören?" fragte Sara.

„Das ist eine gute Idee." sagte John und nahm sich einen Becher Kaffee vom Tisch neben ihm. „Erzähl Roy... Erzähl und beantworte unsere Fragen!"

Roy wurde etwas unruhig. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und atmete tief durch.

„Roy, wir warten! Los... mach uns den Ted Mosby! Wir sind deine Kinder... erzähl uns wie du unsere Mut... ich meine erzähl und einfach was passiert ist!" stotterte es aus Felicity heraus und die vier Personen lehnten sich zurück.

„Wollt ihr die kurze oder die lange Version hören?"

„Das überlassen wir dir!" antwortete Oliver.

„Okay, aber ich muss euch warnen... diese Geschichte ist nichts für schwache nerven. Ihr werden schockiert, vielleicht sauer auf mich und ihr werdet ganz anders über... naja... ich fang einfach an."

Die vier Zuhörer nickten und Roy fing an zu erzählen.

Kleine Anmerkung: In den folgenden Kapiteln wird Roys Geschichte erzählt. Die Handlung in der Arrowhöhle wird dann kursiv Geschrieben.

Man muss sich das so vorstellen als ob Roy nicht für den Zuschauer zu sehen ist, nur die Couch auf der die Zuhörer sitzen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 1

_Also Oliver du weißt doch noch... mein erster Abend hier unten. Du hasst mich den beiden Vorgestellt und wir sind später nach oben..._

Roy stand im Club und wartete auf Thea. Felicity schloss hinter ihm gerade die Tür zur Arrowhöhle ab und ging auf Roy zu.

„Roy wenn du die Tür öffnen willst musst du einen Zahlencode eingeben, wir ändern ihn jede Woche und... Roy hörst du mir zu?"

„Hä... Oh... ja... ein Zahlencode!"

„Ist was mit dir? Ich hätte gedacht das du, jetzt wo du erreicht hast was du wolltest, würdest du ganz aus dem Häuschen sein." sagte Felicity.

„Ich muss an das denken was Oliver gesagt hat. Wegen Thea!" sagte Roy und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker an der Theke. „Ich würde alles tun um sie zu beschützen doch zeitgleich ertrage ich es nicht sie anzulügen. Felicity... sie sind doch eine Frau?"

„Ja..." sagte Felicity verwirrt. „Ja... ansonsten wäre in meinem Leben bis jetzt so einiges falsch gelaufen!"

„Wie verheimlicht man etwas vor einer Frau ohne das sie es merkt und durchdreht?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen!" sagte Felicity bevor ihr Handy klingelte. „Hmm... entschuldige kurz!"

Roy nickte und lehnte sich kurz zurück. Während er in Gedanken versank hörte er wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und drehte sich um. Thea kam gerade hinein. In beiden Händen trug sie Kartons. Als sie den Kopf hob und Roy sah wurde sie ganz blass im Gesicht. Roy merkte das sie irgendwie sauer auf ihn sein musste. Thea stellte beide Kartons auf einen Tisch und ging ruhig und stumm auf ihn zu.

„Guten Morgen, Roy!"

„Guten Morgen, Thea!" sagte Roy. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Hmm... ganz okay... kann nicht klagen. Und dir? Was hasst du gestern so getrieben?" fragte sie während sie hinter die Theke ging und sich ein Wasser nahm.

„Oh... naja..."

_Ich konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen das ich gestern mit dir am Hafen war um einen Container in die Luft zu jagen._

„Nichts besonderes!"

„Ach so... nichts besonderes?! Und was ist das?" fragte Thea als sie ihm eine Zeitung vors Gesicht hielt und Roy das Foto sah. Das Foto zeigte ihn und Oliver, verschwommen und nur als Umrisse, während des Kampfes im Hafen. „Bist du das? Bist du diese Gestallt im Roten Kapuzenpulli!"

„Wie kommst du den darauf?" fragte Roy während er den Artikel las. Ein Zeuge hatte es mit einer Handykamera gemacht und die Zeitung schrieb nun über den Arrow und seinen neuen Sidekick. Roy war geschmeichelt.

„Wie ich darauf komme? Wie ich darauf komme? Ist das nicht dein Pulli?" fragte Thea wütend.

„Thea... den hab ich für 12,99 beim Discounter gekauft. So wie dutzende, oder hunderte auch. Außerdem war ich gestern nicht im Hafen."

_Das war gelogen... und es tat weh. Aber das mit dem Discounter war wahr._

„Soll ich dir diesen Schwachsinn wirklich glauben Roy Harper? Ich kenne deine Besessenheit von Arrow und ich weiß wie du dich ständig in den Glades geprügelt hast als er weg war. Also... wo willst du gestern gewesen sein?"

„Bei mir und Oliver im Büro!" sagte Felicity vorsichtig.

Felicity hatte fast das ganze Gespräch mitgehört. Roy tat ihr irgendwie leid. Also begann sie sich eine Geschichte für ihn auszudenken.

„Was machen Sie den hier?" fragte Thea verwundert.

„Ich bin die Assistentin Ihres Bruders! Also darf ich ja in den Club seiner Schwester kommen um... deren Freund zu danken... das er uns gestern Abend zur Hand gegangen ist."

„_War ja die Wahrheit!" sagte Felicity auf dem Sofa._

„Oh... also... okay." Thea nahm vorsichtig die Zeitung weg und warf sie in einen Mülleimer hinter dem Tresen. „Wobei... hat er den geholfen?"

Roy und Felicity sahen sich gegenseitig an und dachten kurz nach.

„Beim Aufräumen!" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Aufräumen?"

„Ja... Im Büro herrschte so ein Chaos nachdem Olivers Geschäftspartnerin bei einem... Nörgelanfall ein Regal umgeworfen hat... und die ganzen Akten in Olivers Büro verstreut lagen..." sagte Felicity mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Thea glaubte die Geschichte nicht.

„Ja genau... unser Gespräch hatte nichts mit dir zu tun!" sagte Roy.

„Hä...?" Thea war nun verwirrt. „Wieso mit mir? Führst du irgendetwas im Schilde?"

„Naja... ich... okay! Okay... die Wahrheit ist... das ich, mit Oliver zusammen war und mit ihm einen kleinen Pakt eingegangen bin..."

„Ein Pakt? Was für ein Pakt!?" fragte Thea.

„Eine Art... Zusammenarbeits-Pakt!" sagte Roy vorsichtig.

„Du hasst Oliver um einen Job gebeten?" fragte Thea. Roy zögerte und es herrschte für ein paar sekunden Stille. „Sag das doch gleich!"

Thea lächelte. Roy war erleichtert und Felicity nickte einfach nur freundlich.

„Weisst du Thea... in den letzten Wochen... nachdem diese Sache mit mir passiert ist... hatte ich das Gefühl das es zwischen uns... naja... wie soll ich sagen..."

„Roy... spar dir das. Es ist okay. Ich finde es toll das du dir einen Job suchst. Und dann auch noch bei meinem Bruder... hey... damit wirst du offiziell zu Familieneigentum!" Thea musste lachen.

Roy lachte kurz mit bevor er das Gesicht verzog. Felicity sah das es ein guter Augenblick war und ging zu den beiden rüber.

„Ist es okay wenn ich Ihren Freund kurz entführe um mit ihm etwas geschäftliches zu besprechen? Geht ganz schnell. Roy... kommst du mal!"

Felicity zog Roy kurz von Thea weg damit sie reden konnten.

„Roy... könntest du nachher kurz runterkommen. Ich hätte da einen kleinen Auftrag für dich." sagte Felicity und ging weg.

Nachdem Felicity weg war ging Roy zurück zu Thea und sie redeten kurz weiter.

„Thea... ich weiß ich war in der letzten Zeit nicht immer ehrlich zu dir. Ich wünschte ich könnte das wieder gut machen."

„Roy, ich weiß nicht wieso... aber du bist wohl einfach so wie du bist..." sie nahm ihn an der Hand und kam ihm näher. „Aber ich glaub, das ist der Grund weshalb ich so auf dich stehe."

Sie küssten sich fast 5 Minuten lang. Erst als das Telefon klingelte und Thea mit ihrer Mutter telefonierte erinnerte sich Roy das Felicity mit ihm reden wollte. Er ging durch die Hintertür nach draußen wo Felicity auf ihn wartete. Sie starrte besorgt auf ihr Handy.

„Felicity... Sie wollten was von mir?"

„Ja. Ja genau! Roy setz dich!" Felicity klang besorgt und unruhig. „Roy, als Oliver dir gesagt hat das es 'zu viele' gibt die sein Geheimnis kennen... hat er auch jemanden gemeint der uns mal geholfen hat. Damals als du das Serum gespritzt bekommen hasst das dir deine Kräfte gegeben hat, hat ein Tatortermittler aus Central City uns geholfen. Barry Allen. Er kennt unser Geheimnis auch. Jedenfalls, kurz nachdem er half dich zu finden ist er zurück nach Central City gefahren und wurde dort... wie soll ich sagen... vom Blitz getroffen!"

„Hä... Was soll das heissen?"

„Der Teilchenbeschleuniger!"

„Oh... ich hab davon gehört. Da ist einiges zerbrochen!" sagte Roy.

„Jedenfalls, wurde er von einem dieser Blitze getroffen die entstanden sind. Seitdem liegt er im Koma." Felicity senkte den Kopf. „Ich war danach ein paar Wochen bei ihm. Nachdem ich zurückfuhr... rief ich regelmäßig im Krankenhaus an um mich nach seinem Zustand zu erkundigen. Jetzt bin ich angerufen worden, und..." Felicity hielt inne.

„Und was?"

„Und... sie sagten ich hätte gestern meine Sonnenbrille bei Barry im Zimmer gelassen."

„Und?"

„Und? Und? Roy ich war doch gestern hier! Die Schwester kennt mich! Ich kann doch nicht hier und in Central City gleichzeitig sein." sagte Felicity.

„Oh! Jetzt kapier ich."

„Roy tust du mir einen Gefallen. Könntest du für mich nach Central City fahren und ein paar Dinge für mich herausfinden."

„Central City? Ich soll nach Central City fahren kurz nachdem ich teil des Teams geworden bin."

„Betrachte es als Mission. Barry ist quasi auch ein Teil des Teams. Und du musst es so sehen, Oliver würde dich nie nach nur einem Tag auf deine erste eigene kleine Mission schicken. Und... ich kann dir die Firmen-Kreditkarte und ein Business-Class-Ticket zur Verfügung stellen..." Felicity hatte dabei ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Warum sollte ich diesen Auftrag annehmen?" fragte Roy.

„Wenn du mir hilfst... sorge ich dafür das du deinen eigenen Bogen, dein eigenes Kostüm und dein eigenes Motorrad kriegst." sagte Felicity.

„Einverstanden!"

„_Felicity!" sagte Oliver entsetzt._

„_Ich wusste mir nicht besser zu helfen." antwortete diese._

„_Also bist du nach Central City geflogen?" fragte Sara._

„_Eigentlich wollten wir nur wissen wieso du..." fing Diggle an doch Roy unterbrach ihn._

„_Ja... dazu komm ich noch!"_


	3. Kapitel 3

„_Als ich zusagte war ich fest davon überzeugt richtige Action zu erleben." sagte Roy zu seinen Zuhörern auf der Couch._

„_Das war allerdings nicht so geplant!" erwiderte Felicity._

Felicity hatte Roy zuerst nach Hause zum packen und anschließend zum Flughafen gefahren. Während beide durch den Terminal liefen fragte sich Roy: Warum das ganze? Warum wird er kurz nachdem er endlich herausgefunden hat wer sein Idol ist aus der Stadt geschickt um in einer anderen Stadt nach einem Typen zu sehen der im Koma liegt?

„Ich hoffe dieser Barry ist es wert."

„Roy... das ist nicht dazu da um dich loszuwerden. Ich habe dir erzählt was Barry für uns getan hat. Er hat immerhin auch dein Leben gerettet." sagte Felicity während sie an der Sicherheitskontrolle ankamen. „Ich bitte dich Roy... es ist vielleicht verlockender mit deinen Kräften böse Jungs zu verprügeln... doch unsere Arbeit besteht aus mehr als Pfeile durch Leute bohren sondern auch aus Ermittlungen, Verbrechensprävention und Undercover-Ermittlungen. Und in deinem Fall eben aus ..." Felicity hielt inne.

„Aus was?" fragte Roy.

Felicity sagte nichts, sie lief einfach nur rot an. Sie drückte Roy ein Ticket und eine Kreditkarte in die Hand bevor sie ein Handy aus der Tasche zog. „Dieses Handy ist abhörsicher. Unsere Nummern sind eingespeichert. Das wird nicht lange dauern. Ein Tag oder zwei." Roy nahm die Sachen bevor Felicity einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche zog. „Du kannst in Barrys Wohnung schlafen. Wenn dich die Nachbarn fragen... du wirst von Felicity geschickt. Die kennen mich noch von damals."

„Hmm... na gut!" murmelte Roy.

„Sie es positiv Roy... wann kannst du schon mal auf Kosten der Queens Business Class fliegen?"

_In dem Moment musste ich daran denken was Thea über 'Familieneigentum' gesagt hat._

Der Flug nach Central City dauerte nicht mal eine Stunde. Als die MD-87 in Central City landete war Roy erleichtert. Es war das erste mal überhaupt das er mit dem Flugzeug flog und war doch nervöser als er zugab. Als er ausstieg und durch den Terminal lief sah er sich die verschiedenen Reklamen an. Besonders viel ihm auf das besonders viel Reklame für die STAR Labs gemacht wurde. Als er den Terminal verließ und in ein Taxi stieg sah er erstmals die Skyline der Stadt. Das was er in den Nachrichten gehört hatte bestätigte sich während er im Taxi zum Krankenhaus fuhr.

Bei der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers und bei dem anschließenden 'Blitze-Regen' der auf die Stadt niederging gingen Tausende Fensterscheiben zu Bruch. Brände brachen aus, da viele Elektrische Geräte Kurzschlüße bekamen. Der Schaden ging in die Millionen. STAR Labs musste allein in den letzten Wochen Millionen an Schadensersatz zahlen. Der Taxifahrer erzählte das dutzende Verletzt wurden. Als das Taxi anhielt und Roy den Fahrer bezahlte fühlte er sich immer mehr fehl am Platz. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit Oliver in den Glades die Bösen das fürchten lehren.

Im Krankenhaus erkundigte er sich nach Barry, der immer noch auf der Intensivstation lag. Eine Krankenschwester begleitete ihn.

„Miss Smoak war jeden Tag hier. Sie hat sich regelmäßig erkundigt wie es Mister Allen geht." erzählte sie während sie die Tür öffnete. „Sein Zustand ist Stabil... bis jetzt und es gibt nur sehr geringe Aktivitäten. Keiner weiß wann er aufwacht."

Roy und die Schwester traten ein und so sah Roy das erste mal den Mann, wegen den Felicity so viel Aufstand machte. Barry Allen lag regungslos und an diversen Geräten angeschlossen im Bett. Das einzige Geräusch war das Piepen des EKG das überraschend langsam piepste. Dieser Anblick löste in Roy ein Komisches Gefühl aus. Roy musste plötzlich an den Mann denken den er damals ins Krankenhaus geprügelt hat. Der Anblick des Schwerverletzten Mannes damals war schmerzhaft zu ertragen. Es war eine große Stütze das Oliver, damals noch als Arrow, angeboten hat ihn zu trainieren.

„Reden Sie etwas mit ihm!" sagte die Schwester während sie den Raum verließ. „Komapatienten reagieren auf alles was man in ihrer Gegenwart sagt."

Roy sah Barry an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So... sie sind also Barry..." sagte Roy und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Barrys Bett. „Felicity schwärmt ja so sehr von ihnen. Übrigens danke für die Rettung!"

_Ich wusste nicht was ich groß reden sollte aber irgendwie kam es aus mir heraus..._

„... und jetzt weiß ich nicht wie ich Thea unter die Augen treten soll. Klar ihr Bruder wird mir einen Pfeil durchs Auge rammen, wie er es mit diesem Typen gemacht hat von dem er mir nicht erzählen will, wenn ihr etwas passiert aber ich könnte ihr kein Haar krümmen..." Roy redete so schnell das er wahrscheinlich selbst nicht wusste was er sagte. „... und als mein Vater dann starb konnte ich nicht mal seine Beerdigung besuchen weil ich klauen gehen musste um Geld für den Sarg aufzutreiben und so meine erste Haftstrafe antreten musste... Meine Mutter... pah... meiner Mutter fiel nichts besseres ein als sich und mich zu verkaufen. Nicht verkaufen in dem Sinn... sie verkaufte einfach alles was sich verkaufen ließ bevor sie realisierte das mein Vater genug Schulden angehäuft hatte das sogar Griechenland besser dasteht als wir..."

Roy redete und redete und redete... draußen ging langsam die Sonne unter.

„... da hat man schon Superkräfte und darf sie nicht einsetzen. Ich hatte nicht mal die Gelegenheit zu prüfen wie stark ich eigentlich bin. Aber ich verstehe es. Sie hätten mal Theas Gesicht sehen sollen. Allein dieser Blick. Dieser eiskalte schockierte Blick... sie sah aus wie meine Mutter als sie erfahren hat was mein Vater..." Roy hatte schon längst jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. „... Erst jetzt fällt mir ein das ich einen Namen brauche. So was was den bösen Jungs Angst macht. Thea hat mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung Speedy genannt. Was halten Sie davon? Speedy ist aber schon Theas Name... was halten Sie von Red Arrow? Passt ja... Oliver ist mit seiner grünen Kapuze 'Green' Arrow und ich bin mit der roten Kapuze 'Red' Arrow..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Pfleger kam in den Raum.

„Entschuldigen Sie, die Besuchszeit ist vorbei!"

„Was? Wieso? Wie lange bin ich den schon hier?" fragte Roy verwundert uns sah aus dem Fenster. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das es Abend war.

„Die Schwester meint sie sind schon seit über 3 Stunden hier." sagte der Mann.

„Drei Stun..." Roy war geschockt aber fing sich sofort wieder. „Ich habe... drei Stunden hier gesessen und... mein Herz einem Typen ausgeschüttet den ich nicht einmal kenne. Wow! Barry Sie sind ein richtig guter Zuhörer! Ich fühle mich schon viel besser. Vielleicht komme ich morgen wieder!" sagte Roy zu Barry, der mit einem piepsen im EKG reagierte.

Roy war richtig heiter als er den Raum verließ und den Gang entlang ging.

_Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich seit diesem Gespräch richtig wohl fühle. Ich habe nun nicht mehr diesen Drang irgendwo draufzuhauen oder jemanden zu verletzen. Es ist als wäre... wie sagt man... eine Große last von den Schultern gefallen._

„_Das ist schön zu hören, Roy." sagte Oliver. „Aber wurdest du nicht ins Krankenhaus geschickt um..."_

_Ach ja..._

„Ach ja... Schwester ich hab da ne Frage!" Roy war zur Rezeption gegangen nachdem er schon am Fahrstuhl stand und sich dann erinnerte weshalb er eigentlich hier war. „Ich bin ein Freund von Felicity Smoak. Sie soll gestern hier gewesen sein und ihre Sonnenbrille vergessen haben."

„Ach ja... Miss Smoak war vor einer Stunde hier und hat sie schon geholt." sagte die Schwester.

Roy war verwirrt. Felicity war doch immer noch in Starling City.

„Sind Sie sicher das es Miss Smoak war?"

„Sie war fast den ganzen Januar über hier! Sie hat ganze Tage und Nächte hier verbracht. Ich habe mit ihr regelmäßig gesprochen. Gut ich habe sie jetzt gestern nicht gesehen, nur von hinten aber, von der Frisur und der Statur her... würde ich sagen das es auf jeden Fall Miss Smoak war."

_In dem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl das es doch was großes war in das Sie mich reingebracht haben Felicity._

„_Ich … ahäm... a... R... Roy... was soll das heißen!" stotterte Felicity._

Roy verließ das Krankenhaus und sah sich um. Das erste mal seit er in Central City angekommen war fühlte er sich nicht mehr wie jemand der einfach nur weggeschickt wurde um die Action zu verpassen sondern wie jemand der eine richtige Aufgabe hat.


	4. Kapitel 4

_Nur damit ihr es wisst, ich weiß nun das ihr mich weggeschickt habt damit ich keine Gefahr darstelle und mich abrege... aber nachdem was im Krankenhaus gehört habe, habe ich mich wie ein richtiges Teammitglied gefühlt._

Roy fuhr mit dem Taxi zu Barrys Wohnung. Felicity hatte ihm alle Adressen sorgfältig aufgeschrieben und ihm den Schlüssel zu dessen Wohnung mitgegeben. Roy betrat die Wohnung und warf sich auf die Couch. Ganz nett hatte er es hier, dachte sich Roy als er sich auf die Couch setzte und umsah.

Barrys Loftwohnung war geräumig und hübsch. Draußen hatte man Ausblick auf eine breite Hauptstraße und in der Ferne konnte man einen Teil der Skyline sehen. Roy lehnte sich zurück und ließ die letzen Stunden Revue passieren. Er musst wieder an Olivers Worte denken und an Thea und das er wohl gefährlich für sie ist. Roy nahm die Fernbedienung und beschloss sich etwas mit fernsehen abzulenken.

Der erste Sender war ein Nachrichtenprogramm: „...der Mann der verdächtigt wird seine Freundin und eine weitere Frau in Krankenhaus geprügelt zu haben wurde heute dem Haftrichter vorgeführt..." Roy ertrug das nicht und wechselte den Kanal. Das nächste sah aus wie eine Telenovela „... wie konntest du mich nur so anlügen? Ich dachte du liebst mich! Und dann dies! Du dreckiges..." Roy ertrug auch das nicht, weil es ihn an Thea denken ließ und wechselte zu einem Schwarzweißfilm „...so also das ist unser Mann. Wie lange schon habe ich nach ihm gesucht? Wie lange schon habe ich so sein wollen wie er? Und nun... diese Enttäuschung..."

„Awww... muss das Fernsehen mich heute unbedingt an alle meine Probleme erinnern." sagte Roy genervt bevor er erneut den Sender wechselte und dabei wütend die Fernbedienung zerdrückte

„...sehen Sie nun unsere Dokumentation: Städtebau im Sozialismus..." sagte eine Frauenstimme.

„Hmm... wenigstens hat Sozialistischer Städtebau nichts mit Thea zu tun." sagte Roy zufrieden.

Das Programm war langweilig, doch wenigstens half es Roy bereits nach 10 Minuten einzuschlafen.

Roy träumte in dieser Nacht...

Roy lief durch den Club. Thea stand hinter der Thenke und füllte Wasser von einem Glas in das andere und wieder zurück... immer wieder und wieder.

„Thea?" fragte Roy. als er redete gab es ein Echo. „Was machst du da?"

Lichter tanzten überall. Es war als würde Musik spielen, nur ohne Musik und bei gähnender leere.

„Wie konntest du mich nur so anlügen? Ich dachte du liebst mich! Und dann dies!" sagte sie mit einer Stimmlage die so hoch war als würde sie eine Arie singen. Dann sah Roy das Thea in einem Rollstuhl saß.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Du konntest dich doch nicht mehr beherrschen und hast mit deinen Mirakuru-Kräften mir geschadet." sang Thea. „Oliver hat ja gesagt was er mit dir macht wenn deine Kräfte außer Kontrolle geraten."

Als Thea das sagte hob sie einen riesigen Spiegel von der Theke und Roy konnte sich selbst sehen. Voller Blut und mit einem Pfeil im rechten Auge...

Roy schrie laut auf als er schweißgebadet aufwachte. Vor Schreck hielt er sich das Gesicht und merkte das seine beiden Augen noch da waren und das es nur ein Albtraum war. Dann erinnerte er sich das er immer noch in Central City war.

_Ich habe in diesem Moment völlig verstanden warum ich gefährlich war, denn ich hatte beim Aufwachen mit der Faust den Couchtisch zerschlagen._

Nachdem Roy den Couchtisch aufgeräumt und sich geduscht hatte zog er sich frische Sachen an und verließ die Wohnung. Er würde irgendwo Frühstücken und sich dann beruhigen. Während er in Gedanken war hörte er jemanden ihn rufen.

„Hey Sie! Wer sind Sie denn?" Roy drehte sich vor Schreck um und sah eine Frau mit langen roten Haaren im grauen Hosenanzug im Gang stehen. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Sie war sichtlich wütend. Aber warum?

„Ich... bin ein Freund von Miss Smoak!"

„Miss Smoak? Ach, ja... Felicity Smoak. Mr Allens Geliebte aus Starling City..."

_Ihre Worte, nicht meine. (Felicity lief rot an.)_

„Genau! Ich bin ein Freund von den beiden und wollte nur nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung ist." log Roy und lächelte unschuldig. „Und sie sind?"

„Ich bin die Vermieterin! Würden Sie Miss Smoak ausrichten das ich nicht weiß ob jemand in Mr. Allens Wohnung war während der letzten Woche!"

„Wieso wollte sie das wissen?" fragte Roy verwirrt.

„Weil sie gerade bei mir war und wissen wollte ob sonst noch jemand hier war. Sie sind doch wohl zusammen hier... sie wartet unten..."

„WAS?!" schrie Roy und rannte das Treppenhaus runter.

Die Vermieterin war verwirrt als sie sah wie eilig Roy die Treppe hinunterrannte und anschließend durch die Eingangstür verschwand. Auf der Straße sah sich Roy um. Die Leute gingen vorbei als wäre nichts und Roy sah sich jeden genau an. Keine Spur von einer falschen Felicity.

Roy war etwas enttäuscht. Und wütend. Zornig lief er die Straße entlang und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sein Gesicht versteckte er unter seiner roten Kapuze. Er brauchte Stunden um sich zu beruhigen. Auf einer Parkbank nahe einer Kirche setzte er sich hin und hielt sich beide Hände aufs Gesicht während er tief durchatmete. Er sah auf die Kirchenuhr. Es war bereits zwei Uhr nachmittags. Roy hatte es geschafft bis 10 Uhr durchzuschlafen. Nachdem er die Nacht zuvor mit Oliver durchgemacht hatte und völlig fertig war war es wohl kein Wunder das er 13 Stunden schlafen konnte. Jetzt war es früher Nachmittag. Es war ruhig. Bis jemand hinter ihm Stand...

„So was... die Welt ist aber klein!" sagte ein junger Mann. Roy drehte sich um und sah den Pfleger der ihn gestern aus Barrys Zimmer geschickt hatte. „Sie waren doch gestern im Central General bei Mr. Allen?"

„Ja... ja... sie waren ja auch da!"

„Ich arbeite ja auch da!"

„Das ist ja eine Sache."

„Ja! Ja... da sind wir uns ja einig!" sagte der Mann lächelnd.

„Ach entschuldigen Sie... mir gehen nur ziemlich viele Dinge durch den Kopf." sagte Roy und senkte den Kopf wieder. „Seit ich hier bin hab ich das Gefühl das Barry Allen und seine Geliebte mich verarschen wollen."

„Geliebte? Ach so, sie meinen Miss Smoak aus Starling City! Kennen Sie sie?"

„Ja, sie hat mich geschickt um nach Mister Schlafmütze zu sehen." Roy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne diesen Barry nicht mal und habe schon jetzt genug von ihm und von dem was er mit sich bringt!"

„Hmm... wenn ich ihn sehe weis ich wie viel Glück ich hatte. Oder was auch immer ihn erwartet?"

„Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte Roy verwundert. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Oh Entschuldigung! Ray Palmer!" stellte sich Ray vor und setzte sich neben Roy auf die Bank. „Ray reicht!"

„Roy Harper!" sagte Roy und gab ihm die Hand. „Roy reicht!"

„Klingt irgendwie lustig... Ray und Roy sitzen auf einer Bank..." sagte Ray und musste schmunzeln. „Ach ja, was ich erzählen wollte... das mit dem wie viel Glück ich hatte... Damals als im Stadteil Westminster dieser Teilchenbeschleuniger der STAR Labs explodierte sind ja diese komischen Kugelblitze über der Stadt niedergegangen. Mister Allen wurde direkt getroffen... mich hätte es beinahe erwischt!" sagte er schwermütig.

„Was? Wieso das den?"

Ray atmete tief durch und musste sich zusammennehmen. „Als das Gewitter aufzog... und ein Blitz in das Gebäude in dem der Teilchenbeschleuniger stand einschlug, stand ich ein paar Meilen weit weg im Garten des Hauses der Eltern meiner Freundin. Plötzlich hörte ich so ein tiefes unheimliches Surren in der Luft... als ich nach oben sah..."

Er fing an zu stottern und zu schwitzen. Roy sah ihm an das es ihm schwerfiel darüber zu reden: „Schon okay... was ist passiert?"

„Als ich nach oben sah... sah ich eins dieser Dinger auf mich zukommen. Ich wollte wegrennen. Es schlug gut zwei Meter hinter mir in den Boden ein. Ich spüre immer noch diese furchtbare Hitze. Dieses furchtbare Kribbeln am ganzen Körper das ich auch Tage danach noch hatte... Ich war nur zwei Minuten bewusstlos. Als ich aufwachte, war ein riesiges Loch im Garten, das Haus hatte kein Dach mehr und meine Freundin weinte die ganze Zeit weil sie dachte ich wäre tot. Ich hatte keinen Puls mehr, ich schien tot zu sein. Und jedes mal wenn ich Mr. Allen da liegen sehe muss ich daran denken das ich da jetzt liegen könnte. Auch wenn..."

„Auch wenn was?"

„Auch wenn, das... was dieser Blitz... aus mir gemacht hat... und vielleicht auch mit Mister Allen, vielleicht Schicksal war..."

„Was war den Schicksal?" fragte Roy verwundert.

„Hmm... Wenn ich dir das erzähle, würdest du mir eh kein Wort glauben. Ich glaub es im Moment sowieso auch noch nicht." sagte Ray bevor die Kirchenuhr anfing zu läuten. „Oh... Mist schon so spät. Ich komme zu spät zur Arbeit. Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, das tat wirklich gut! Wenn sie heute wieder zu Mr. Allen wollen kommen sie einfach auf mich zu."

Die beiden jungen Männer verabschiedeten sich. Roy blieb auf der Parkbank sitzen und dachte nach.

_Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht was er meinte. Doch auch er sollte bald schmerzhaft erfahren wie gefährlich die Sache sein sollte. (Seine Zuhörer wurden hellhörig.)_

Ray beeilte sich um rechtzeitig zum Schichtwechsel ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Wie immer würde er die Seitentür an der Südseite benutzen und seine Arbeit aufnehmen. Während er sein Handy heraus kramte um es auszuschalten hörte er plötzlich etwas. Ray schreckte auf und drehte sich um... nichts zu sehen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte um weiter zu gehen merkte er nicht das sich hinter ihm ein Stück Wellblech wie von Geisterhand vom Boden erhob. Als Ray sich erneut umdrehte, bekam er nur noch mit wie das schwere Metallteil ihm auf den Kopf schlug...


	5. Kapitel 5

Roy lehnte sich auf der Parkbank zurück und versuchte auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Die ganze Zeit musste er an Thea denken, die sonst was von ihm denkt. Alles was bisher auf seiner kleinen Reise nach Central City geschah war jetzt zweitrangig. Vorsichtig kramte er sein Handy hervor und zögerte kurz bevor er auf Anrufen drückte. Er hörte zwei mal ein Freizeichen bevor Thea letztendlich abnahm.

„Thea Queen!"

„Thea ich bins!"

„Oh, Roy... Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden! Wir hatten ja kaum Gelegenheit dazu in den letzten Tagen." sagte Roy und sah gen Himmel. „Ich wollte mich für meine überstürzte Abreise entschuldigen."

„Ich fand es sowieso etwas komisch das mein Bruder dich … auf Geschäftsreise schickt." sagte Thea verwundert. „Was machst du überhaupt dort?"

„Ich... Ich..." Roy sah sich um und erblickte einen Verkaufsstand mit Blumen. „Ich überbringe einem Freund von Oliver, der im Koma liegt... ein paar Blumen."

„Mein Bruder schickt dich in einen anderen Bundesstaat damit du jemandem der es nicht mal mitbekommt Blumen ans Krankenbett stellst?" Thea klang wütender und glaubte ihm nicht. „Jetzt rück mit der Wahrheit raus?"

„Okay... seine Assistentin hat mich auf Firmenkosten hierher geschickt und Oliver ist wahrscheinlich froh darüber weil ich dich so nicht verletzten kann." sagte Roy wehmütig. „Ich habe etwas über den Bruder herausgefunden das mich auch etwas verwirrt hat und alle sind der Meinung das ich Abstand brauche. Ich habe gestern mehrere Stunden mit Miss Smoaks Liebling, der im Koma liegt... im KOMA, und habe mir den Frust von der Seele geredet. Und jetzt sitze ich auf einer Parkbank nachdem ich letzte Nacht 14 Stunden am Stück geschlafen habe wegen einer Dokumentation darüber wie die Kommunistischen Länder ihre Bewohner in riesigen Betonbaracken untergebracht haben..." Roy holte tief Luft nach seiner Rede.

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja! Und das positive ist... hier prügle ich mich mit niemandem. Arrow ist weit weit weg und ich komme auf andere Gedanken!"

„Ja das stimmt!" sagte Thea die nun besser gelaunt war. „Dann... erhole dich gut... und gerate nicht in Schwierigkeiten!" In diesem Moment heulte in der nähe eine Polizeisirene auf, die immer näher und näher kam. „Roy...!"

„Das ist nicht wegen mir! Ich schwöre... wie auch immer ich bin bald wieder zurück..." sagte Roy.

„Das hoffe ich... ich könnte hier etwas mentale Unterstützung gebrauchen. Meine Mutter hat mir gestern Abend gesteckt das sie als Bürgermeisterin kandidieren will..."

„Oh... als Bürgermeisterin... viel Glück... ich muss Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns später. Ich liebe dich." Roy legte auf und lief zu der stelle zu der die Polizeisirene gerast war.

_Ich weiß ich hatte versprochen mich von Ärger fernzuhalten doch das war nötig. Ihr werdet schon verstehen..._

Mehrere Polizeiautos und unzählige Schaulustige standen in unmittelbarer nähe eines Krankenhauses. Barrys Krankenhaus. Roy schob sich durch die unzähligen Menschen die dort standen und in die Gasse hinter dem Krankenhaus starrten. Als Roy endlich vorne angekommen war sah er wie eine Leiche in das Krankenhaus getragen wurde. Mehrere Polizisten liefen durch die Gasse, Spuren wurden gesammelt, es wurde geredet. Eine Frau in Schwesterntracht redete in Schock mit einem Polizisten. Roy versuchte etwas zu hören. Doch er konnte nicht verstehen worum es ging.

Zeitgleich redete die Krankenschwester mit einem Polizisten: „Es war so... so... ich weiß es nicht!"

„Sagen Sie mir einfach was sie gesehen haben." sagte der Polizist und versuchte die Frau zu beruhigen.

„Es sah so aus... als würde... als würde er von einem Unsichtbaren ermordet worden."

Der Polizist war verwirrt: „Ein... Unsichtbarer!"

„Das Metallteil... es flog... es ist geflogen..."

Roy währenddessen versuchte mehr herauszufinden und fragte herum. Keiner der Leute wusste wer das Opfer war. Erst als die Krankenschwester von dem Polizisten zur Straße geführt wurde ergriff Roy die Gelegenheit.

„Entschuldigen Sie... wer war das Opfer?"

„Ein Kollege von mir... Ray Palmer!" sagte die Schwester.

„WAS!" Roy musste schreien. „ABER WIR HABEN GERADE ERST..."

„Entschuldigen Sie, kannten sie das Opfer?" fragte der Polizist.

„Wir... wir haben gerade... im Park miteinander geredet..." erklärte Roy und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den nahegelegenen Park.

„Dürfte ich Sie bitten mitzukommen und eine Aussage zu machen..."

_Es war das erste mal das ich freiwillig als Zeuge auf eine Polizeistation ging um freiwillig eine Aussage zu machen. Ich war wohl einfach geschockt. (Seine Zuhörer waren es auch.)_

Eine Stunde später saß Roy im Verhörraum der Polizeistation. Er wartete ziemlich lange bis endlich jemand eintrat. Ein Mann im Anzug trat in den Raum und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wir stehen hier im Moment etwas unter Stress. Ich bin Detective West. Sie sagen sie hatten Kontakt mit dem Opfer kurz bevor es getötet wurde?" sagte Detective West.

„Ja!" sagte Roy und senkte den Kopf.

„Fangen wir von vorne an... Ihr Name ist Roy Harper, sie wurden am 20 August 1992 in Starling City geboren und leben auch dort." Roy bestätigte alles. „Okay... wie lange kannten Sie Mister Palmer?"

„Seit gestern!"

„Seit gestern?"

„Ja, seit gestern! Ich war im Krankenhaus um jemanden zu besuchen und er hat mich raus geschickt als die Besuchszeit zu ende war. Und heute haben wir uns zufällig im Park getroffen, wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten und dann hat er sich verabschiedet um zur Arbeit zur gehen." erzählte Roy.

„Wo waren Sie danach?" fragte der Detective.

„Ich bin im Park geblieben und hab mit meiner Freundin telefoniert." sagte Roy.

„Gibt es dafür irgendwelche Zeugen?"

„Nein! Meine Freundin vielleicht... sie hat die Polizeisirenen durch das Telefon gehört." erklärte Roy. „Bin ich verdächtig?"

„Wir versuchen nur zu klären was passiert ist. Unsere einzige Zeugin ist keine Hilfe und wir hatten... na ja... Seit wann sind sie in Central City Mister Harper?"

„Seit gestern Mittag!"

„Und was ist der Grund für Ihre Reise?"

„Ich habe im Auftrag meines Bosses... jemanden im Krankenhaus besucht, der uns in Starling City bei der Lösung eines Problems geholfen. Barry Allen! Kennen Sie ihn? Ich habe gehört das er hier gearbeitet hat!" erzählte Roy.

Detective West fing an zu zittern: „JA... ja ich kenne ihn sogar sehr gut. Ich war es damals der ihn in dem verwüsteten Labor gefunden hat als... sie wissen schon. Hat sie diese Blonde geschickt? Felicity Smelk?"

„Smoak! Ja... ja sie hat mich geschickt."

„Oh okay... Also zurück zum Fall. Worüber haben Sie und Mister Palmer sich unterhalten?"

„Ach... er hat mir erzählt wie er damals als dieser Teilchenbeschleuniger fast selbst vom Blitz getroffen wurde und... das er fast selbst ins Koma gefallen wäre... wenn er nicht... zur Seite gesprungen wäre." erzählte Roy. Detective West notierte nur STAR Labs...

Ein paar Minuten später verließ Roy die Polizeistation und verabschiedete sich.

„Vielen Dank, Mister Harper! Falls wir noch fragen haben melden wir uns! Und sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen melden sie sich bitte."

„In Ordnung!" sagte Roy und gab dem Detective die Hand.

Als er losging und durch die Station lief kam er einer offenen Tür vorbei. Roy konnte es sich nehmen lassen etwas zu lauschen wegen des aufgeregten und wilden Geredes.

„Was meinen Sie mit verschwunden?" fragte eine wütende Stimme.

„Ich kann es mir nicht erklären Chief. Ich war nur ein paar Sekunden weg. Als ich wieder kam um mit der Obduktion zu beginnen war Mister Palmers Leichnam verschwunden..." Roy wurde langsam hellhörig als er der Gerichtsmedizinerin zuhörte. „ … ich konnte nicht einmal Proben entnehmen..."

„Jetzt einmal halblang Doktor! Das ist schon die dritte Leiche die in der Stadt in diesem Monat verschwindet. Alle drei Fälle waren Mordfälle..."

Roy war geschockt und ging ganz langsam aus der Polizeistation hinaus.

„_Roy deine Geschichte klingt immer unglaublicher!" sagte Oliver._

„_Das beantwortet immer noch nicht meine Frage wieso du..." begann Felicity doch Roy unterbrach sie._

_Hey, Ihr wolltet doch alles hören. Also last mich... last mich reden... das braucht seine Zeit... ich sitze nicht an der Tastatur... ich bin DOCH AUCH NUR EINE STIMMMMEEE AUUUUSSSS DEEEMMM OFFFFFFF!_

„_Red weiter!" sagten alle geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach Roys Ausbruch. _


	6. Kapitel 6

_Also, entschuldigt für den Ausbruch..._

_Aber als ich das von der fehlenden Leiche gehört habe wusste ich das dieser Tag doch interessanter wird als ich annahm._

Roy lief durch die Straßen und dachte nach. Warum sollte jemand Ray töten und anschließend die Leiche stehlen? Was war der Grund? Roy lief über die Straße und blickte nach oben. Auf einem Hausdach stand eine große Plakatwand. Das Plakat war mit Schimpfwörtern vollgeschmiert, doch Roy sah das es eine Werbung für die S.T.A.R. Labs war.

„STAR LABS! Das ist es!"

_Ray hatte ja von der Explosion erzählt._

Roy kramte das Handy raus und rief Felicity an. Diese saß an ihrem Schreibtisch bei Queen Consolidated und blickte geschockt auf ihren Computer. Nachdem Moira als Bürgermeisterin kandidiert hat beging Felicity einige Nachforschungen. Doch was sie über Moira und Thea herausgefunden hatte war mehr als schockierend. Als ihr Handy klingelte schreckte sie auf und stieß ihren Kaffee um. Während die Tasse auf den Boden fiel und zersprang lief der Rest Kaffee über ein paar frisch gedruckte Dokumente. Wütend über sich selbst warf sie ein paar Taschentücher über die nassen Papiere während sie nach ihrem Handy suchte.

„Ja!" sagte sie dünnhäutig ins Mikro.

„Felicity, ich bin es! Sie müssen mir kurz helfen! Hier gehen einige seltsame Dinge vor!" erklärte Roy.

„Roy, das ist ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt im Moment. Kann ich dich zurückrufen?" fragte Felicity während sie das Chaos beseitigte.

„Aber es ist..."

„Roy... ich kann nicht alles für jedermann herausfinden. Versuchs mal mit Google! Ich kann jetzt nicht. Bis dann!"

Felicity legte auf. Roy war verwirrt. Für welchen Kuckuck hat sie ihn hierher geschickt wenn sie jetzt nicht einmal zuhören wollte? Roy war kurz davor das Handy zu zerdrücken bevor er über Felicitys Worte nachdachte und es selbst im Internet versuchen könnte. Roy setzte sich auf eine Bank und öffnete den Browser. Das Smartphone hatte eine gute Verbindung. Zunächst suchte er nach den S.T.A.R. Labs. Was er fand war alles andere als positiv: Berichte über Schadensersatz und Schmerzensgeldklagen, Berichte über das Versagen von zuständigen Behörden, Berichte über die Explosion die nicht nur im Labor selbst einen Milliardenschaden angerichtet hatte... Roy fand zufällig ein Foto von einem Krater hinter einem stark beschädigten Haus mit Ray der davor stand. Auf dem Foto konnte Roy sehen das Ray nicht untertrieben hatte. Das Haus hatte wirklich kein Dach mehr...

„Okay... er wurde 'fast' vom Blitz getroffen... und hat erzählt das es sein Leben verändert hat... sein Leben..." Roy dachte nach und sah wieder auf die S.T.A.R. Labs Reklame. „Vielleicht... vielleicht..."

_Vielleicht sollte ich nochmal versuchen anzurufen, dachte ich. Aber ich fand es besser selbst nachzuforschen._

Roy eilte wieder ins Krankenhaus...

„Miss... ich brauche die Adresse von Ray Palmer. Es ist wichtig!" sagte er zu der Dame am Empfang.

„Aus datenschutzrechtlichen Gründen darf ich ihnen keine Adressen von Mitarbeitern nennen. Schon gar nicht wenn sie gerade ermordet wurden." sagte die Dame am Empfang wütend. „Ich muss sie jetzt bitten zu gehen!"

Nachdem die Frau mit dem Finger auf die Tür zeigte verließ Roy wieder die Lobby.

„Das wär ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein!" sagte Roy wütend und ging zur Tür.

In diesem Moment lief auf der Straße eine junge Frau am Eingang vorbei. Sie trug einen Karton mit sich auf den jemand mit einem Filzstift ' ' gekritzelt hatte. Als Roy das sah musste er die Frau ansprechen...

„Entschuldigen Sie... sind das die Sachen von Ray Palmer?"

Die Frau drehte sich erschrocken um. Roy sah das die traurig war und offenbar stark geweint hatte. Ihr Make-Up war verlaufen und ihre Frisur durcheinander. Die Frau nickte unruhig.

„Wer sind sie?"

„Ich kannte ihn!" antwortete Roy kurz. „Könnten Sie mir sagen ob Ray, nach der Explosion... anders war?"

Die Frau stellte den Karton auf einem Briefkasten ab, verschränkte ihre Arme und sah Roy fragend an: „Sind sie ein Cop oder so was?"

„Ich bin... oder so was!" Roy musste beinahe über sich selbst lachen. „Ich habe Ray heute im Park getroffen und er hat mir von dem Abend erzählt als dieser Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte."

„Oh..." sie senkte den Kopf und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Es war furchtbar. Er war im Garten hinter dem Haus meiner Eltern. Nach der Explosion fand ich ihn bewusstlos hinter den Büschen. Er hatte keinen Puls mehr, ich dachte er wäre tot. Aber er war unverletzt! In den Wochen danach... veränderte er sich aber..."

„Wie?"

„Er... wurde verschlossener. Er sagte die Explosion hätte aus ihm etwas gemacht das... nicht zu erklären wäre... er wollte es mir nicht sagen was. Aber er schloss sich häufig in seiner Wohnung ein und machte so eigenartige... Experimente... Ich weiß selbst nicht was!" während sie sprach kämpfte sie mit den Tränen. „Er war ein... völlig anderer... Eigenartig war das er sich sehr für einen seiner Patienten interessiert hat... so ein Typ der direkt getroffen wurde und der jetzt im Koma liegt."

„Ich weiß Sie kennen mich nicht, aber ich muss in Rays Wohnung und nach etwas suchen. Können Sie mich dort hin bringen?" fragte Roy.

„Hat er ihnen erzählt was mit ihm los war?" fragte sie.

„Nein... aber ich kann es mir vorstellen..." sagte Roy.

Die Frau sprach nicht während sie mit dem Bus einige Stationen in einen Vorort fuhren. Roy blieb auch ruhig. Nach einer guten halben Stunde standen sie im Treppenhaus eines Apartmentgebäudes und die Frau öffnete mit zittrigen Händen die Tür. Während sie die Tür öffnete weinte sie umso mehr. Beide traten ein. Roy fiel nichts ungewöhnliches auf.

„In dem Zimmer hat er sich ständig eingeschlossen!" sagte sie und wies auf eine Tür. „Der Raum steht leer... wollte er eigentlich untervermieten."

Roy ging zu der Tür. Sie war abgeschlossen. Und sogar gesichert. Während die Frau einige wichtige Dokumente zusammensuchte griff sich Roy sein Taschenmesser und versuchte das Türschloss zu knacken. Jahrelange Erfahrung half... nach ein paar Sekunden war das erste Schloss offen. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden auch das zweite. Dann ließ sich die Tür öffnen. Die Frau wurde aufmerksam als sich die Tür öffnete und lief zu Roy damit sie beide in den Raum eintreten konnten.

Die Fenster waren mit schwarzen Müllsäcken abgeklebt. Auf dem Holzfußboden lagen überall kleine Gegenstände und Spielzeug verstreut. Der Anblick war eigenartig. In einer Ecke stand ein Camcorder auf einem Stativ. Die Frau lief zu dem Camcorder und schaltete ihn ein. Sie wollte einfach nur Antworten. Gleichzeitig sah sich Roy das Spielzeug auf dem Boden und auf dem Tisch, dem einzigen anderen Möbelstück in dem Raum an. Während Roy nachdachte sah sich die Frau den Camcorder an und startete das jüngste Video... kurz darauf musste sie schreien...

Roy der sich gerade den Fallschirm einer Actionfigur unter dem Tisch ansehen wollte schreckte auf, stand auf und stieß dabei den Tisch um. Die Frau war blass angelaufen und starte schockiert auf das Display. Roy lief zu ihr und sie startete das Video erneut...

_Glaubt mir, jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Jetzt wusste ich wieso S.T.A.R. Labs in noch größerer Bedrängnis war als jetzt schon._

„_Und wieso?" fragte Sara._

„_Ja, wieso?" fragte Oliver und musste anfangen zu schmunzeln. „Haben die aus den Menschen irgendwelche Mutanten gemacht?" _

_Na ja... (Seine Zuhörer auf der Couch starten ihn ungläubig und mit großen Augen an.)_


	7. Kapitel 7

_Glaubt mir das hättet ihr sehen müssen._

„_Dann zeig es uns doch!" sagte Oliver._

_Das ist etwas schwierig... dazu komme ich noch..._

Roy startete das Video erneut. Auf dem Display konnte er Ray erkennen der sich von der Kamera entfernte und in die Mitte des Raumes ging. Während das Video lief lief die Frau blass an und zuckte nervös. Auf dem Video begann Ray zu reden.

„...Tag 71 nach dem Tag X! Nach endlosen Versuchen ist es mir gelungen es zu kontrollieren..." sagte Ray bevor er von einem eigenartigen Licht umgeben wurde. Geschockt sah Roy auf dem Display wie der Mann anfing zu schrumpfen.

„Was zum..." begann Roy. Doch ihm stockte der Atem.

Ray war fast völlig verschwunden. Dann wuchs er wieder, bis er seine normale Größe wieder erreicht hatte. Ray lief zurück zur Kamera, nahm sie vom Stativ und legte sie auf den Boden und aktivierte den Zoom so stark das man die Maserung und einzelne Staubkörner erkennen konnte. Man konnte dieses Licht wieder sehen. Anschließend sah man wieder wieder Ray. Er war so klein das er über die Maserung des Parketts klettern musste. Jetzt wusste Roy auch wieso überall das Spielzeug herumlag. Ray hatte ja die richtige Größe dafür. Das Video dauerte nur ein paar Minuten... doch es reichte um Roy so zu schockieren das er nicht merkte das die Frau längst ohnmächtig geworden war.

„_Roy... STOP! Das glaube ich dir nicht!" sagte Oliver wütend. _

„_Denkst du im ernst das wir dir das glauben. Ein Typ der sich selbst schrumpfen konnte?" sagte Felicity._

„_Die beiden haben recht. Das klingt lächerlich!" fügte Sara hinzu._

„_Zeig uns doch das Video!" sagte John._

_Das ist etwas schwierig..._

Roy kippte der Frau ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf und sie wachte sofort auf. Erschrocken sah sie sich um und erinnerte sich an das Video. Sie fing an verstört zu wimmern und kauerte sich zusammen.

„Es ist wahr... oh mein Gott. Es ist wahr!" wimmerte sie und fing an zu weinen.

„Was ist wahr?" fragte Roy.

„Es ist wahr... dieser Teilchenbeschleuniger hat aus den Menschen Mutanten gemacht..." heulte sie.

Roy kniete zu der Frau. Sie wahr völlig apart. „Was ist passiert? Sagen Sie es mir!"

„Es gab... Gerüchte...! Gerüchte... über eigenartige Vorkommnisse. Menschen sahen wie andere... eigenartige Dinge taten. Oh mein Gott, mein Freund war einer von denen?!" schnappte sie.

„Shhh... beruhigen Sie sich! Ihr Freund hat dieses Video wahrscheinlich gemacht um sich selbst zu untersuchen und um herauszufinden was mit ihm geschehen ist." sagte Roy.

„Ich... ich... ich... verklage S.T.A.R. Labs!" sagte sie nun wütend. „Ich verklage diese Mistkerle! Ich mache denen die Hölle heiß!"

„Was haben sie vor? Sie wollen dieses Video doch nicht etwa veröffentlichen?" fragte Roy. „Wenn Sie das tun werden die Typen von diesem Labor anfangen an der Leiche ihres Freundes herumzu..."

_In dem Moment wusste ich warum er umgebracht wurde. Und warum die Leiche fehlte. Doch zuerst musste ich verhindern das die Frau das Video der Polizei, der Presse oder sonst wem zeigte._

Wie zwei kleine Kinder die sich um die Fernbedienung streiteten zankten sich Roy und die Frau um den Camcorder.

„Nein!" schrie Roy.

„Nein!" schrie die Frau.

Gegenseitig brüllten sie sich an und rissen den Camcorder letztendlich in zwei. Roy stolperte und fiel gegen den Tisch. Dabei stolperte er so das sich seine Faust in die Wand bohrte und ein großes Loch hinterließ. Entsetzt ließ die Frau ihre Hälfte der Kamera fallen und starte Roy entsetzt an.

„Oh... mein... Gott...! Sie sind auch einer von denen! Sie sind auch so ein Freak!"

Roy drehte sich um und blickte auf das Loch das er gerade hinterlassen hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu der Frau um. Diese sah ihm mit dem selben verstörten Blick an den Thea hatte als sie von seinen Kräften erfuhr. Roy hatte das Gefühl sie vor sich zu sehen. Die gleiche Haarfarbe. Roy hatte dieses verstörende Gefühl das er beinahe jemanden verletzt hätte. Wie sie so da auf dem Boden kauerte und ihn anstarrte. Roy ließ nun auch seine Hälfte fallen und war nun ebenfalls völlig verstört.

Gegenseitig starten sie sich für ein paar Minuten an. Die Frau zitterte vor entsetzen. Beide schwitzten und atmeten schwer.

„Miss... ich weiß das mag jetzt verstörend sein? Aber glauben Sie mir... wenn sie das Video jemandem zeigen... gibt es eine Katastrophe!" sagte Roy. „Geben Sie mir die Speicherkarte. Vertrauen Sie mir!"

Die Frau griff mit zitternden Händen nach ihrer Hälfte der Kamera und öffnete das Fach für die Speicherkarte. „Was werden Sie mit dieser Karte machen?"

Roy antwortete nicht. Er streckte einfach nur seine Hand aus. Die Frau hatte sichtlich Angst vor ihm, nur deshalb gab sie ihm die Speicherkarte. Roy nahm die Karte und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. „Das ganze hier ist niemals passiert! Ich muss los... sie räumen das Spielzeug weg! Und wenn jemand fragt... sie wissen von nichts! Die werden auch an Ihnen herum doktern wenn sie das erfahren."

Die Frau nickte und Roy half ihr auf. Nachdem er ihr eilig half das Spielzeug und die Kamera in einen Müllsack zu packen hörten sie das die Polizei im Anmarsch war. Roy verschwand sofort über die Feuerleiter. Als sie wenig später den Polizisten die Tür öffnete waren diese entsetzt von ihrem Zustand.

„CCPD! Ma'am uns wurde ein lauter Streit gemeldet und Geräusche eines Kampfes!" sagte einer der Polizisten.

Die Frau lächelte: „Meinen sie Häusliche Gewalt? Das ist unmöglich, ich bin alleine hier!"

Roy hörte alles von draußen mit und war erleichtert als die Polizisten ihr glaubten. Nachbarn hatten die Polizei gerufen nachdem sie ihren Streit gehört hatten und dachten sich wohl sonst was. Roy griff nach der Karte und war erleichtert das sie noch da wahr. Er musste das Video Oliver zeigen. Während Roy lief kramte er das Handy heraus und wählte Olivers Nummer. Doch dieser hob nicht ab. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt war dieser mit Canary auf einem Motorrad auf der Jagd nach einem weißen Lieferwagen.

Frustriert schüttelte Roy den Kopf und wählte Felicitys Nummer. Diese verließ gerade verstört die Villa der Queens und rang um Fassung. Gerade hatte sie Moira damit konfrontiert was sie herausgefunden hatte. Während sie kurz vorm ausflippen war schreckte sie auf als sie das Handy klingeln hörte. Zittrig griff sie nach dem Handy. Sie hatte Angst das es Oliver sein könnte. Nachdem was Moira gerade gesagt hatte konnte sie Oliver nicht ansprechen. Jetzt noch nicht. Als sie sah das es nur Roy war drückte sie ihn weg... sie brauchte einen Moment für sich.

Roy war geschockt. Jetzt fühlte er sich richtig abgeschoben. Roy war kurz davor das Handy zu zerquetschen doch er ließ vom Telefon ab und schlug mit der Faust stattdessen gegen einen Betonpfeiler der am Straßenrand stand. Dieser riss ab und schleuderte gegen eine Mauer. Weil es schon spät und dunkel war, gab es keine Zeugen.

„Aw... jetzt geht's mir besser!"

Roy zog seine rote Kapuze über und lief durch die Straßen. Er musst der Frau vertrauen das sie niemandem davon erzählte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein das er sie nicht mal nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte. Vielleicht war es besser so. Aber jetzt musste er an das nachdenken was sie gesagt hatte. Über die Gerüchte das es Menschen gab die nach der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers über außergewöhnliche Kräfte verfügten. Wenn Ray sich schrumpfen konnte, was konnte wohl Barry? Oder andere Menschen? Die Frau dachte nun Roy wäre einer dieser Menschen. Vielleicht hatte die falsche Felicity ja etwas damit zu tun?

Roy kam wieder in Barrys Wohnung an und schloss die Tür ab. Er zog alle Vorhänge zu und schaltete alle Lichter aus. Barrys Heimcomputer stand auf einem Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer. Roy schaltete den Laptop an und zog die Karte aus seiner Tasche. Er musste sich das ansehen. Als der Computer hochgefahren war und Roy das Passwort ARROW eingab öffnete sich der Startbildschirm. Sofort schob er die Karte in das Fach und wählte das älteste Video aus. Es sah so aus als ob Ray eine Art Studie über sich selbst durchführte. Zeitgleich war es eine Art Videotagebuch indem er berichtete wie er lernte mit der Fähigkeit fertig zu werden.

Interessant war ein etwa drei Wochen altes Video: Ray stand einfach vor der Kamera und redete.

„Heute ist mir bewusst geworden das es auch andere Fähigkeiten gibt. Ich habe heute einen Mann gesehen. Etwa Mitte zwanzig, Afroamerikaner, groß, kräftig und durch-trainiert. Er kann sich dehnen. Ich habe zufällig gesehen wie er in einer Gasse seinen Arm etwa zwanzig Meter in die Länge streckte... das Geräusch das sein Körper dabei gemacht hat war unglaublich cool. Als er mich sah hat er sich... in eine Art Sprungfeder verwandelt und ist weggesprungen..."

Roy versuchte sich das bildlich vorzustellen. Es war zu unglaublich. Nach einer weile startete er das nächste Video...

„...ich überlege mir... ob ich diese Kräfte die ich bekommen habe nicht vielleicht einsetze um etwas gutes zu tun... So wie Arrow! Nur ohne Pfeil und Bogen! Ich muss mir nur überlegen wie ich sie Sinnvoll einsetzen kann. Alles was ich dann nur noch brauche ist ein Kostüm. Und einen Namen. Ich kann so klein werden das ich einzelne Atome sehen kann. Also vielleicht ATOM..."

Roy versuchte sich auch das vorzustellen. Ray in einem bunten Ganzkörperanzug vor einem Trupp böser und bewaffneter Jungs. Als sie ihn angreifen wollen schrumpft er einfach und die Angreifer geben sich gegenseitig eine heftige Kopfnuss als sie auf ihn zulaufen und ineinander krachen...

Roy schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich jedes Video mindestens 5 mal an. Es gab 40 Videos. Jedes zeigte Ray beim Trainieren. Wie er im kleinen Zustand das Spielzeug einsetzte. So zum Beispiel den Fallschirm der Actionfigur mit dem er vom Tisch sprang...

Nach einiger Zeit bekam Roy Kopfschmerzen. Die Videos waren nicht immer aufregend. Zum Teil aber faszinierend. Er wusste das Team wird ihm das nur glauben wenn sie diese Videos sehen. Roy zog die Karte aus dem Computer und steckte sie wieder in seine Tasche. Als der Hauptbildschirm wieder zu sehen war war Roy geschockt. Es war 8 Uhr morgens! Er hatte die ganz Nacht durchgemacht...

„_Zeig uns diese Videos!" sagte John._

„_Ja... wir glauben dir erst wenn wir diese Videos mit unseren eigenen Augen gesehen haben." sagte Felicity und alle anderen auf der Couch nickten._

_Nun ja... dazu komme ich noch. Das ist etwas schwierig..._


	8. Kapitel 8

_Nachdem ich die ganze Nacht durchgemacht hatte, wollte ich immer noch nicht schlafen gehen. Ich war so aufgeregt. Glaubt mir es gibt sie da draußen!_

Roy durchsuchte Barrys Küche nach etwas essbarem. Doch es gab nichts. Felicity hatte bei ihrem ersten Besuch alles verderbliche schon weggeräumt. Roy fand lediglich etwas Mehl und eine Packung rohe Nudeln. Da Roy weder Kochen konnte noch wollte verließ er die Wohnung und holte sich im nächsten Dinner mit der Firmenkreditkarte etwas zu essen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, war müde und wollte eigentlich nur schlafen. Doch all das ließ ihm einfach keine ruhe. Aber wusste jetzt das Ray durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger mutiert sein musste sowie mehrere andere auch. Er hatte auf dem Video ja von dem Typen erzählt der sich verformen konnte.

Während Roy sein Frühstück aß lauschte er den Nachrichten die über einen kleinen Fernseher über den Tresen flimmerten.. Sie berichteten über Moira und ihre Kandidatur. Etwas später über das geschehen im Ausland. Roy blickte erst auf als die Moderatorin eine Sondermeldung vorlas.

„...das kommt gerade rein! Letzte Nacht wurde in Valleyville, ein Vorort von Central City, erneut ein Mensch gesichtet, der nach Augenzeugenberichten über übermenschliche Fähigkeiten zu verfügen scheint." Roy blickte auf den Fernseher und hörte genauer zu. „Mehrere Zeugen bestätigten, einen jungen Mann gesehen zu haben der mit der Faust auf einen an der Straße stehenden Betonpoller geschlagen hat und diesen mehrere Meter durch die Luft schleuderte..."

Roy war geschockt. Die Frau berichtete über ihn.

„...die Identität der Person ist bislang unklar. Auch haben die rund 8 Zeugen die eine Aussage gemacht haben weder das Gesicht noch die Kleidung deutlich sehen können. Der Betonpoller wies jedoch deutliche Schäden auf die die Geschichte bestätigten. Mit uns im Studio ist Detective Joe West vom Central City Police Department. Guten Morgen Detective!"

„Guten Morgen!" sagte der Detective. Roy erkannte ihn, es war der selbe der ihn gestern befragt hatte.

„Detective, was sagen sie zu diesen außergewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen?" fragte die Moderatorin.

„Nun, wir bemühen uns die Sache natürlich so schnell wie möglich aufzuklären. Wir können aber mit Sicherheit sagen das etwas wie Superkräfte nicht existiert."

Roy sah in den Spiegel an der Barwand und schüttelte den Kopf. Er existierte doch.

„Einige Menschen glauben das diese nennen sie wir mal 'Mutanten' tatsächlich existieren. Sie wurden in den letzten Wochen immerhin mehrmals gesichtet. Glauben Sie uns steht eine Zukunft mit Superhelden und Superschurken bevor?"

„Dazu will sich die Polizei nicht äußern. Wir glauben nicht daran und die Polizei wird auch nicht die Verantwortung für irgendwelche Hirngespinste der Bevölkerung übernehmen. Und selbst wenn, Starling City hat seinen Arrow, in Gotham wurde eine Schwarz gekleidete Person gesichtet die Jagd auf Verbrecher macht... vielleicht bekommt diese Stadt ja seinen eigenen Helden. Seien Sie aber versichert das die Polizei mit aller macht dagegen vorgehen wird weil so etwas wie Selbstjustiz nicht toleriert wird..."

Roy machte das Interview nachdenklich. Ray hatte auf dem Video darüber nachgedacht seine Kräfte für das gute einzusetzen, vielleicht denkt dieser Gummimensch genauso. Während Roy mit der Gabel in seinem Essen herumstocherte hörte er weiter zu.

„...demonstrierten auch gestern wieder hunderte Menschen vor dem Hauptgebäude der S.T.A.R. Labs am Stadtrand und forderten die sofortige Schließung des Instituts. Nach der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers Mitte Dezember mit 31 Toten, 400 Verletzten und Schäden in Höhe von fast 5 Milliarden Dollar fordern die Demonstranten Konsequenzen. Zeitgleich besuchte Emerald Vogler, Leiter der Marketing Abteilung bei S.T.A.R. Labs, ein Krankenhaus in dem Opfer der Explosion behandelt wurden und lud in einer Pressekonferenz Personen die bei der Explosion durch Stromschläge oder ähnliche Vorfälle verletzt wurden zu einer Infoveranstaltung heute Nachmittag im Hauptgebäude der S.T.A.R. Labs ein..."

Das war es... das war Roys Chance wie er in das Gebäude kommen konnte...

„_Warte Roy... verstehe ich das richtig... du wolltest dich dort einschleichen? Und warum?" fragte Oliver wütend._

„_Ja... was hatte S.T.A.R. Labs damit zu tun?" fragte Diggle._

_Das werdet ihr schon noch herausfinden. _

Mit einem Taxi fuhr Roy zu dem riesigen Gebäudekomplex am Stadtrand von Central City. Schon aus der Ferne konnte er sehen das zwei Gebäude Brandschäden hatten und von Baugerüsten umgeben waren. Vor dem Gebäude liefen Menschen mit selbst gebastelten Schildern die Straße auf und ab und brüllten laut die unterschiedlichsten Parolen. Roy bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus. Das Gelände wurde bewacht. Die Demonstranten hatten Müll und Farbbeutel gegen die Außenmauer geworfen die oben mit Stacheldraht gesichert war. Roy hatte das Gefühl als würde er ein Gefängnis betreten als die Polizisten die die Zufahrt bewachten ihn zum Empfangshäuschen durchließen.

„Name?" fragte der große und stämmige Wachmann der ihn nicht einmal ansah und nur auf seinen Monitor starte. Roy hätte gestaunt wenn er gesehen hätte das der Wachmann nur Solitär spielte.

„Mein Name ist..." Roy musste sich was einfallen lassen. „Oliver! Oliver... King!"

„Und was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich will zu diesem Mister... Sowieso! Er hatte ja Leute eingeladen die bei der Explosion Ihrer blöden Maschine verletzt wurden." sagte Roy.

Erst jetzt blickte der Wachmann auf: „In wie fern?"

Roy dachte nach. Er hatte immer noch die Narbe von dem Pfeil den Oliver ihm vor einigen Wochen ins Bein gerammt hatte. Roy hob das Bein und krempelte die Hose hoch.

„Ich leide seither unter chronischen Schmerzen..." log er und machte ein bemitleidendes Gesicht. „Ich leide unter Albträumen! Und muss starke Schmerzmittel nehmen."

Der Wachmann verzog keine Mine. Wortlos zog er einen Block hervor und notierte ein paar Dinge. „Ausweis!"

„Was?"

„Ausweis! Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Ausweis!" sagte der Wachmann genervt. „Sonst kann ich Sie nicht reinlassen und Ihnen keinen Besucherausweis ausstellen.

Roy war nervös und zog vorsichtig eine Karte aus seinem Geldbeutel. Behutsam schob er sie durch die kleine Öffnung bevor er mit einem Fingerschippen die Karte fallen ließ damit sie auf den Boden der kleinen Kabine fiel.

„OUPS! Wie ungeschickt von mir!" sagte Roy.

Der Wachmann beugte sich genervt um die Karte zu suchen. Roy nutzte dies und schlich sich aufs Gelände. Der Wachmann brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden um die Karte zu finden und um zu sehen das es kein Ausweis, sondern etwas ganz anderes war.

„HEY! DAS IST KEIN AUSWEIS!" schrie er wütend. „Das ist eine 'Du-kommst-aus-dem-Gefängnis-frei-Karte'. WO SIND SIE?"

Roy war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst auf dem Gelände.

Vorsichtig lugte er zwischen zwei Büschen hervor und sah sich um. Das Gelände war fast wie ausgestorben. Nur wenige Menschen, die meisten in weißen Ganzkörperanzügen, liefen über das Gelände und schoben Kisten umher. Vorsichtig schlich Roy zu einer Tür und öffnete diese. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen und nicht gesichert. Hinter der Tür, ein langer Korridor. Roy lief diesen Entlang und untersuchte jede Tür. Die meisten Räume waren uninteressante Lagerräume. In einem Raum lagerte verbrannte Arbeitskleidung von dem Unfall. In einem anderen angebrannte Möbel.

Während Roy ein Treppenhaus erreichte und ein Stockwerk nach oben gegangen war hörte er wie unter ihm mehrere Männer das Treppenhaus betraten.

„Er muss hier sein... sucht ihn!" sagte eine wütende Stimme.

_Ich war in Schwierigkeiten. Das stimmt. Aber da mir ja ein gewisser jemand verboten hat mich zu prügeln (Felicity lief in dem Moment rot an) musste ich mich ja raus halten. Also was machte ich..._

Roy verließ das Treppenhaus im nächsten Stockwerk und sah sich um. Ein weiterer leerer Korridor mit nichts weiter als ein paar Türen. Roy öffnete die erste Tür und rannte in den Raum... in dem sofort eine Frau schrie...

„RAUS AUS DER DAMENTOILETTE SIE FLEGEL!"

„Entschuldigung!" rief Roy während er aus der Toilette stürmte und sich erneut umsah. Er lief zur nächsten Tür.

Roy stürmte in den Raum und schloss die Tür. Während er lauschte starten ihn drei Kinder an die in dem Raum spielten.

„Wer bist du den?" fragte ein etwa fünf Jahre altes Mädchen.

„Hä?" Roy drehte sich erschrocken um und sah das er in einer Art Spielzimmer war. Es war der Kinderhort des Labors in dem die Kinder der Angestellten betreut wurden. „Was zum..."

„Du darfst hier nur rein wenn deine Mammi oder dein Daddy hier arbeiten und du noch nicht zur Schule gehst!" sagte das andere Mädchen mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Du bist viel zu groß!" sagte der Junge.

„Und du viel zu frech!" spottete Roy bevor er die Männer den Gang entlanglaufen hören konnte. „Hey... Kinder wollt ihr verstecken spielen?"

Im Gang liefen zwei Sicherheitsleute den Gang entlang. Eine Frau kam aus der Damentoilette und beklagte sich lautstark über einen jungen Mann der sie dort belästigt hatte. Beide Männer durchsuchten die Räume und kamen letztendlich zum Kinderhort und öffneten die Tür...


	9. Kapitel 9

Als die beiden Sicherheitsleute durch die Tür traten und die Kinder sahen waren sie zunächst überrascht. Die Kinder sahen die beiden Männer lächelnd an und grinsten Unschuldig.

„Hallo Kinder!" sagte einer der Männer freundlich. „Habt ihr einen jungen Mann gesehen, etwa so groß, mit einem roten Kapuzenpulli?"

Die drei Kinder schüttelten ihre Köpfe und die Männer verließen den Raum wieder.

_Kinder sind so leicht zu beeinflussen... wenn man weiß wie..._

Roy kam aus seinem Versteck unter einem Haufen Stofftiere hervor und drückte jedem der Kinder einen Geldschein in die Hand.

„Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis okay!" sagte Roy.

„So ein Geheimnis ist doch bestimmt mehr wert?" sagte eines der Mädchen.

Übelgelaunt gab Roy den Mädchen je einen weiteren Geldschein. Für den jungen hatte er keinen mehr übrig. Als dieser ihn schlecht gelaunt ansah versuchte Roy sich irgendwie zu helfen... bis er das Bild sah das der junge gerade gemalt hatte bevor er reinkam.

„Hey... ist das Arrow?"

„Ja!" antwortete der Junge lächelnd. „Er ist mein Held!"

„Ich komme aus Starling City und hab ihn schon getroffen. Du gibst mir das Geld wieder und ich sorge dafür das Arrow das Bild da bekommt!" sagte Roy und der Junge ging darauf ein.

„Okay!" sagte er und gab Roy das Geld und das Bild das Roy in seine Hosentasche steckte.

„_Ohhh... ist das süß!" sagte Oliver als er das Bild entgegen nahm, doch als er es auseinander faltete änderte sich seine Laune. „Oh mein Gott, ich sehe ja aus wie ein Sumoringer!"_

Roy drehte sich ein letztes mal um und bedankte sich bei den Kindern bevor er den Raum verließ. Vorsichtig lief er durch den Korridor und sich umsah. Am anderen Ende des Ganges betraten mehrere Menschen einen Raum. Einige der Leute hatten Verbände um und einer saß im Rollstuhl. Roy merkte das er richtig war und schloss sich vorsichtig der Gruppe an und ging mit ihnen in ein Konferenzzimmer...

_Es ist falsch ich weiß. Ich habe den Leuten in der Gruppe was vorgemacht ich gebe es zu, doch ich hatte meine Gründe._

„...und als ich die Augen aufmachte lag ich in den Armen meiner Freundin und hörte sie weinen. Sie dachte ich wäre tot..." erzählte Roy den anderen Menschen im Raum die in einem Stuhlkreis saßen und sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichte erzählten. Er hatte einfach Rays Geschichte übernommen und leicht abgeändert. „Seither kann ich nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr essen und bekomme schon Panikattacken wenn ich Gewitter im Fernsehen sehe."

Roy machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Die anderen Leute im Raum hatten Mitleid. Nach Roy fing eine Frau an zu erzählen die an dem Abend schwere Verbrennungen an Armen und im Gesicht erlitten hatte. Danach ein Mann dessen Wohnung an dem Abend explodierte und ihn unter den Trümmern begrub wobei er einen Wirbelsäulenbruch erlitt und seither im Rollstuhl saß... Roy war von den Geschichten sehr mitgenommen. Wieder musste er an den Mann denken den er fast totgeprügelt hatte und von dem er gehört hatte das dieser auch sein Leben lang unter den Spätfolgen zu leiden hat. Auch wenn dessen Schuld von der Polizei mittlerweile bestätigt wurde und er ins Gefängnis musste... Roy nahm es mit.

„Da zeigt ja jemand Gefühle!" sagte Sara lächelnd.

Ein Mann im Anzug saß mittig im Raum und hörte genau zu. Eine Frau, wahrscheinlich dessen Assistentin tippte jedes Wort das gesagt wurde in eine Akkordschreibmaschine. Der Mann erhob sich und nahm einen dicken Stapel Papier vom Tisch.

„Meine Damen und Herren,... als Leiter der Marketing Abteilung bin ich zutiefst bestürzt über Ihre Schicksale." sagte Emerald Vogler während er die Papiere verteilte. „Seien Sie sich sicher das wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden um die Sache schnell und unbürokratisch zu regeln."

„Das will ich auch hoffen!" sagte ein Mann wütend und hob eine kleine braune Papiertüte vom Boden. „Einer Ihrer selbst kreierten Blitze ist in meinen Feldern eingeschlagen. Sehen sie sich das an... sie haben mein Obst ruiniert."

Der Mann zog einen Apfel aus der Tüte der relativ frisch aussah. Vogler ging auf den Mann zu und nahm den Apfel an: „Ich weiß nicht was Sie haben? Der sieht doch gut aus!"

Vogler nahm einen bissen von dem Apfel und lief sofort blass an. Angewidert spuckte er den bissen wieder aus und ekelte sich. Der Apfel war von außen zwar schön grün... aber innen faulig und braun. Die Leute im Raum mussten herzlichst lachen als Vogler grün anlief und zum Waschbecken lief um sich den Mund auszuspülen, auch die Assistentin. Auch Roy bekam sich fast nicht ein.

„Ruhe... Ruhe!" brüllte Vogler. „Sie... wollten Sie mich vergiften?"

„NEIN! Meine Äpfel galten als die besten der Region! Bis Ihre blöde Apparatur die Hälfte meiner Bäume abgefackelt hat und den Rest stark beschädigt...!"

Im Raum wurde es immer unruhiger. Die Leute fingen darüber zu streiten wer mehr Schaden genommen hatte. Die Sache drohte zu eskalieren als der Rollstuhlfahrer mit Absicht über die Tüte mit den Äpfeln rollte. Roy versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Der Anblick der streitenden Leute war konfus. Vogler war hysterisch aus dem Raum gestürmt und rief die Security die gleich zu Dutzenden in den Raum kam und die Leute hinausführte. Roy zog sich die Kapuze über um nicht erkannt zu werden und versuchte nicht aufzufallen. Die Meisten wurden des Raumes verwiesen, nur Roy die Dame mit den Brandwunden und der Rollstuhlfahrer blieben übrig. Vogler hielt sich den Kopf und schickte die Assistentin los um ihn eine Kopfschmerztablette zu holen bevor er zu den drei verbleibenden blickte.

„Okay... das ist nicht ganz das was ich mir von diesem Treffen erwartet hatte. Ich sag nun kurz und knapp... auf Seite 2 finden Sie ein Formular auf dem Sie angeben können welche Langzeitfolgen ihnen widerfahren sind. Diese können Sie meiner Sekretärin abgeben und wir sorgen dafür das sie gerecht entschädigt werden."

Roy blickte auf das Formular. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er schreiben sollte... er war ja gar nicht geschädigt und die Geschichte war geklaut. Während die anderen fast fertig waren stand Roy auf und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Wollen Sie nichts abgeben?"

Roy drehte sich an und lief rot an: „Ich... Ich... brauch etwas Zeit... ich... schicke es Ihnen per Post." log er und Vogler und die Frau akzeptierten dies.

Roy verließ den Raum und warf den Stapel Papiere in einen Mülleimer der an der Wand befestigt war. Roy war nicht gerade weiter gekommen. Während er den Gang entlang lief kamen jedoch die beiden Sicherheitsleute die ihn verfolgt hatten um die Ecke und standen nun direkt vor ihm. Jetzt war Roy in Schwierigkeiten.

„Sie... bleiben Sie stehen!" rief einer der Männer.

Roy wurde erneut Rot im Gesicht und improvisierte: „Ich... Ihre Sprache... kann nix... verstehen!" sagte Roy mit falschem Akzent und grinste bevor er weitergehen wollte.

„Ihr Französischer Akzent klingt so was von unecht!" sagte der andere.

„HEY, DAS SOLLTE EIN RUSSISCHER WERDEN." brüllte Roy mit seiner richtigen Stimme bevor er die Hand auf den Mund legte und still war.

_So dämlich konnte auch nur ich sein._

„Sie kommen jetzt mit uns mit!" sagte der größere Wachmann und beide griffen je einen Arm von Roy.

„Hey, lassen Sie mich los!" sagte Roy wütend und versuchte sich zu befreien.

_Ich weiß, ihr habt mir verboten das zu tun. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl_.

Roy wurde so wütend das er sich losriss und die Männer davon stieß. Beide wurden zu Boden geworfen, rappelten sich aber schnell wieder auf und gingen auf Roy los. Roy schlug auf einen ein sodass dieser ein paar Meter weit weg und durch eine Tür ins Treppenhaus geschleudert wurde wo er eine Treppe hinunter fiel und auf dem nächsten Absatz liegen blieb und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Den anderen Wachmann packte Roy nur und warf ihn wie einen Spielball durch den Korridor.

„Was soll der Lärm?" fragte Vogler wütend als er aus dem Raum kam und bevor der Wachmann an ihm vorbeiflog.

Dieser wusste nicht wie ihm geschieht. Er sah nur die Lichter an der Decke entlang sausen bevor er fast am Ende des Ganges auf seinem Hinterteil landete und auf diesem durch eine Tür in die Damentoilette rutschte.

„SCHON WIEDER EINER! RAUS HIER!" brüllte die Frau...

Vogler sah geschockt auf die Tür und drehte sich dann um. Roy stand immer noch da. Die Kapuze über dem Kopf und sah bedrohlich und furchterregend in dieser Haltung aus. Vogler war geschockt. Roy war es ebenfalls und realisierte nicht das ihn jemand sah. Er lief einfach ins Treppenhaus, die Treppe runter, vorbei an dem verletzen Wachmann und rannte raus. Vogler stand immer noch da und war erstaunt.

„Was ist den los?" fragte die Assistentin.

„Jackpot!" sagte Vogler kurz und knapp und bekam ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Das ist besser als ich erwartet hatte!"

Roy währenddessen rannte durch den Seiteneingang aus dem Gebäude, lief zu einem Zaun. Und rannte einfach durch. Der Maschendrahtzaun gab einfach nach und Roy hinterließ ein großes Loch im Zaun. Er rannte einfach. Hinter dem Zaun lag ein Wald, er rannte einfach rein. Er wusste das er aus dieser Richtung gekommen war. Doch das war ihm egal. Das Mirakuru schoss durch seine Adern. Er rannte mindestens 60 als er eine Straße kreuzte auf der zwei Autos eine Notbremsung einlegten um ihn nicht zu treffen. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle,... er rannte einfach und schlug dabei mit der Faust gegen ein paar Bäume die einfach umknickten...

Vogler saß an seinem Schreibtisch im 5. Stock des Hauptgebäudes. Hinter Ihm war durch die Glaswand das abgesprengte Dach des Gebäudes zu erkennen in dem der Teilchenbeschleuniger stand. Vor Ihm saßen seine Assistentin und der Wachmann aus dem Empfangshäuschen. Vogler sah beide an. Er war zufrieden aber zeitgleich sauer.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll! Soll ich froh sein das wir einen Schritt weiter gekommen sind oder wütend weil zwei Mitarbeiter mit Knochenbrüchen auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus sind wegen einer Ereigniskarte aus einem Monopoly Spiel?" fragte Vogler wütend und hielt die Karte hoch. Der Wachmann war beschämt und wurde unruhig. „Aber, ich rege mich nicht auf! Ich rege mich nicht auf weil wir wie gesagt einen Schritt weiter gekommen sind. Wir müssen diese Person finden. Ich bin mir sicher das Oliver King erfunden ist. Aber diese Karte wird uns schon sagen wer unser Muskelmann ist."

Vogler legte die in einen Scanner und lächelte zufrieden. Das Gerät war eine Eigenentwicklung die eigentlich für die Polizei gedacht war. Doch es half. Sofort sprangen auf dem Bildschirm die unterschiedlichen Fingerabdrücke von beiden Seiten der Karte umher. Ein paar waren von ihm, ein paar vom Wachmann und ein paar von Roy, von dem sofort ein Polizeifoto und eine Akte erschien.

„Scheint als ob unser Ziel schon mal richtig ärger hatte." sagte Vogler. „Hmmm... Starling City!"

„Vielleicht hielt er sich gerade hier auf als der Unfall passierte." sagte die Assistentin.

„Hm... Möglich wär's! Doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle... mal sehen was wir noch herausfinden... Er ist seit vorgestern in der Stadt. Er kam mit der Mittagsmaschine der InterFly Airways an und das Ticket wurde... von Miss Smoak bezahlt!"

„Die Computertante mit der Hornbrille?!" sagte die Assistentin hämisch. „Was hat die den mit dem zu tun?"

„Wenn sie schon ein Business Class Ticket für ihn bucht... vielleicht hat sie ihn zu Mister Allen geschickt!"

„Soll ich mich der Sache annehmen?" fragte der Wachmann.

„Nein, nicht jetzt! Das erregt viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Das hat zeit... Mister Harper ist nun unser Ziel. Wir müssen ihn finden!" sagte Vogler.

Den beiden Zuhörern lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Vogler war nach außen hin ein netter Mensch. In echt jedoch war er eiskalt und skrupellos. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden traute sich der Wachmann etwas zu sagen.

„Ihn zu finden sollte nicht schwer sein!" sagte der Wachmann und stand auf. „Ich zeig es Ihnen?"

Vogler und die Frau standen ebenfalls auf und folgten dem Wachmann in den Gang wo er zu einem Fenster ging und beiden den Wald zeigte durch den Roy bei seiner Flucht lief und in dem deutlich die abgeknickten Bäume zu sehen waren die in einer geraden Linie Richtung Stadt führten.

„Wie Sie sehen... macht er es uns nicht gerade schwer!"


	10. Kapitel 10

_Nachdem ich eine Stunde lang durch den Wald, durch ein paar Gärten und ein paar Hinterhöfe gelaufen bin war ich endlich ausgepowert und konnte kurz darüber nachdenken._

Roy stand auf einem Parkplatz und lief auf und ab: „Awww... die werden ausflippen wenn sie das erfahren. So dämlich kann auch nur ich sein." schimpfte er und hielt sich den Kopf. „Okay... ganz ruhig. Jetzt muss ich dafür sorgen das die mir nicht Folgen. Aber wie?"

Zeitgleich in Voglers Büro...

„Ich will das das bis morgen erledigt ist. Ich habe gerade die Bestätigung erhalten. Wir müssen ihn bis morgen Nachmittag haben. Dann startet unser Flug!" sagte Vogler während er wütend auf und ab lief.

„Der ist bestimmt schon auf dem weg aus der Stadt." sagte die Assistentin gelangweilt.

„Genau!" sagte der Wachmann.

„Aber wir müssen ihn finden..." begann Vogler bevor das Telefon klingelte. „Was denn... Vogler! Was wollen Sie?"

Die Dame in der Leitung war eingeschüchtert: „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ein Mister King ist in der Leitung. Er sagte es sei sehr wichtig!"

Vogler blickte auf und die beiden anderen kamen auf ihn zu um mitzuhören: „Stellen Sie ihn durch!... Mr. King!"

„Oh, Mr. Vogler... Hallo!" sagte Roy mit übertrieben freundlicher Stimme während er in einer Telefonzelle stand. Er hatte einfach im Telefonbuch nachgesehen und sich durchstellen lassen. „Ich wollte mich nur bedanken für die Chance heute Nachmittag zu Ihnen zu kommen. Es geht mir viel besser und mir ist klar geworden das ich etwas Abwechslung brauche..."

„Ach wirklich..." sagte Vogler während er mit dem Computer versuchte den Anruf zu lokalisieren. „Was haben Sie den vor?"

„Ich habe mich entschieden... für ein paar Tage meinen... Cousin zu besuchen! Hab Ihn seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und ich dachte das wäre die perfekte Therapie... etwas Abstand."

„So so..." Vogler sah mittlerweile das Roy von einer Telefonzelle am Stadtrand aus anrief. „Wohin geht den die Reise?"

„Ach..." Roy kramte sofort das Smartphone raus und öffnete eine Weltkarte. Es sollte was kleines sein. Was keiner sofort findet. „Das Kaff kennen Sie nicht! Das liegt weit weit weg von hier..." Roy blätterte ohne es zu merken bis nach Osteuropa während am anderen Ende der Leitung Vogler seine Weltkarte öffnete. „Ich fahre nach... Kauschani!"

Roy lief rot an und wunderte sich über den Namen. Vogler ebenfalls: „Kauschani?! Hört sich komisch an. Wo ist das?"

„Das ist in..." Roy zoomte die Karte kleiner und war verwirrt. „...Moldawien..."

„Moldawien!" sagte Vogler geschockt. „Sie fliegen nach Osteuropa... so kurz nach unserem Treffen!"

„Na ja... wissen Sie... ich dachte mir so eine Reise würde mir gut tun. Und ich wollte schon immer mal nach Europa... he he..." Roy lief rot an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ich wollte sie nur wissen lassen... das ich die Papiere also etwas später zu Ihnen schicke. Also dann... bis die Tage! Tschüss!"

Roy legte auf, holte tief Luft und fing anschließend an zu brüllen: „DAS KAUFT DER MIR DOCH NIE AB!"

„Das kaufe ich dem nicht ab!" sagte Vogler wütend und knallte den Hörer so fest auf das Gerät das dieses vom Tisch rutschte und wandte sich dem Computer. „Mal sehen... ich habe nicht umsonst so viel Zeit mit Computern verbracht... mal sehen wo du bist..."

Roy verließ die Telefonzelle und sah sich um. Ihm musste etwas einfallen. Dann sah er es vor sich... die vorläufige Lösung seines Problems... und nur ein paar Minuten später überreichte ihm eine freundliche junge Dame in dem Reisebüro ein paar zusammengefaltete Dokumente.

„Hier bitte schön Mister Harper! Ein One-Way-Ticket via Frankfurt nach Chisinau. Abflug heute Abend. Und es stört sie wirklich nicht das sie 32 Stunden Zwischenaufenthalt haben?" fragte ihn die Reisebüroangestellte verwirrt.

„Ach ich fliege doch ni... ich meine ich fliege doch nur zu so einem blöden Familiendingsbums und ich hab da noch etwas Zeit mir Frankfurt anzusehen... hehehehe... Die Kreditkarte haben Sie ja akzeptiert?" fragte Roy während er die Firmenkreditkarte wieder einsteckte...

„Hmmm... er hat gerade unter seinem richtigen Namen einen Flug gebucht. Aber er steht auch auf der Stand-By-Liste für den Rückflug nach Starling City." sagte Vogler der sich in die Passagierlisten eingehackt hatte. „Ich trau dem Braten nicht... das ist ein Trick!"

„Was sollte der denn noch hier in der Stadt wollen?" fragte die Assistentin.

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht hat er ja doch Mister Allen besucht!"

„Dann ist er vielleicht auf dem weg ins Krankenhaus..." sagte der Wachmann.

„Okay... Wir machen das so! Sie fahren zum Flughafen und passen auf das er nicht abhaut!" sagte Vogler zu der Frau.

„Und wie?"

„Wie auch immer! Lassen Sie sich was einfallen! Lösen Sie meinetwegen einen Bombenalarm im Terminal aus. Es ist mir egal. Solange Sie verhindern das das Flugzeug startet falls er dort ist... und sie..." er drehte sich zum Wachmann rüber. „Fahren ins Krankenhaus und beobachten Mister Allen. Nur beobachten, nicht totschlagen!"

Roy lief währenddessen durch den Park und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er ließ sich auf einer Parkbank nieder und sah sich um. Während er nachdachte und beinahe anfing zu dösen wachte er auf als sein Handy klingelte. Roy kramte das Handy heraus und war wieder besser gelaunt. Es war Thea.

„Hi!" sagte Roy fröhlich. „Thea, wie geht es dir?"

„Oh... es geht so. Roy, wann kommst du zurück? Ich könnte hier etwas emotionalen Beistand brachen." sagte Thea mit leicht deprimierter Stimme.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Weißt du, ich... ich habe seit du weg bist gemerkt... das ich... ich..."

„Was?"

„Ich vermisse dich! Okay... jetzt ist es raus!" sagte Thea. Diese stand gerade im Club und bereitete sich auf Moiras Wahlkampfveranstaltung bei Queen Consolidated am nächsten Tag vor. „...seit du weg bis habe ich gemerkt das ich wohl auch etwas überreagiert habe. Aber diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei, deine komischen... Streifzüge durch die Glades..."

„Thea... ich... weiß... ich habe dir etwas vorgemacht... ich komme noch heute zurück und dann verspreche ich dir, sprechen wir uns mal richtig aus." sagte Roy.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!"

„Gut, dann kannst du mir morgen bei dieser Sache mit meiner Mutter beistehen!" sagte Thea die nun besser gelaunt war. „Danke Roy. Aber bevor du auflegst... Ich habe in den Nachrichten irgendetwas von einem Typen gehört der in Central City Betonpoller durch die Luft wirft... hast du damit etwas zu tun?"

Roy lief wieder rot an. Theas Stimme klang wieder strenger und wütender.

„Wieso sollte ich?" sagte Roy mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Ach entschuldige! Ich glaube ich werde einfach nur paranoid! Also dann, bis heute Abend!"

„Bis heut Abend!" sagte Roy und legte auf.

Nachdem er eilig zu Barrys Wohnung geeilt war und seine Tasche holte fuhr er mit dem Taxi wieder zum Krankenhaus.

Jetzt saß er wieder neben Barry auf dem gleichen Stuhl, in den gleichen Sachen zur gleichen Uhrzeit und redete wieder.

„...Sie werden Superkräfte haben wenn Sie aufwachen!" sagte Roy und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Vielleicht werden Sie ja auch so ein 'Schrumpfer' so wie Ihr Pfleger. Oder so ein Gummimensch wie der Typ den er gesehen hat. Oder sie werden so wie ich... das wär doch was... aber lassen sie sich von Oliver bloß nicht zum Wasserschlagen überreden. Etwas langweiligeres gibt es nicht. Auch wenn ich es jetzt vermisse!"

Roy senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Tage hier in Central City Revue passieren. Er hatte mal wieder zwei Leute ins Krankenhaus geprügelt, wurde von der Polizei verhört, ist in ein Labor eingebrochen und hat kleine Kinder bestochen...

„...Miss Smoak hatte recht! Ich sollte nur auf andere Gedanken kommen und mal runterkommen. Das das ganze so eskaliert hätte nicht gedacht. Nun den, halten Sie die Ohren steif. Und wenn Sie aufwachen, rufen Sie mich an und erzählen Sie mir welche Superkräfte sie bekommen haben! Ich gehe zurück und schlage wieder Wasser. Ich habe gemerkt das das im Moment das einzig richtige ist. Im Moment zu mindest. Machen sie es gut!" sagte Roy und verabschiedete sich damit von Barry.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Roy das Gefühl Barry lächeln zu sehen als er das mit den Superkräften gesagt hatte. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, das war unmöglich, Barry war ja im Koma. Roy verließ das Zimmer und fragte gerade eine Krankenschwester nach den Fortschritten als er ihn plötzlich sah... Den Wachmann. Dieser verließ gerade den Fahrstuhl und lief durch den Gang. Roy versteckte sich hinter einem Rollwagen für benutzte Bettwäsche. Der Wachmann sah ihn nicht als er zu einer Schwester ging und sich erkundigte ob jemand Barry besucht hatte.

„Oh, ja da war ein Herr... Hey wo ist er?" fragte sich die Schwester während sie sich umsah. „Er war gerade noch hier!"

Der Wachmann sah sich um. Roy spickte vorsichtig hinter dem Wäschewagen hervor und sah den Wachmann alles durchsuchen. Die Leute bemerkten nicht das sich der Wäschewagen langsam und von selbst in Bewegung setzte. Nur dem Wachmann viel dies auf und er lief sofort auf den Wagen zu der sich behutsam in Richtung Treppenhaus bewegte. Hinter dem Wagen versuchte Roy nicht aufzufallen. Doch er schreckte sofort auf als jemand den Wagen nach vorne stieß und er gegen die Wand stolperte. Der Wachmann stand über ihn und verschränkte bedrohlich die Arme.

„Hallo!" sagte Roy mit einem freundlichen lächeln. „Wollen Sie sich auch gegen... Reiseübelkeit impfen lassen?"

„Mister Harper!" sagte der Wachmann und Roy wusste das er aufgeflogen war. „Sie begleiten mich jetzt."

„Und wenn ich nein sage?" sagte Roy und packte den Mann, den er in den Wäschewagen warf der sofort durch den Gang rollte.

Der Wachmann schrie laut. Die Leute im Gang sprangen zur Seite um nicht von dem Wagen erfasst zu werden der nur wenige Meter weiter gegen eine Wand knallte und sofort in seine Einzelteile zerfiel. Der Wachmann fiel heraus und stand sofort auf. Roy musste lachen als er den Mann sah der mit Bettwäsche behangen war. Dieser stürmte jedoch sofort auf Roy zu der durch die nächste Tür ins Treppenhaus verschwand und sofort hinunterrannte. Roy betrat das nächste Stockwerk und versteckte sich in dem nächsten Raum. Dort war ein Wäschelager.

„Aww... noch mehr Wäsche!" sagte Roy und fand sofort einen Ärztekittel den er sich sofort überwarf und den Raum wieder verließ.

_Meine Mutter wollte immer das ich was Sinnvolles mache._

Roy lief so unauffällig wie möglich durch die Station und lächelte einfach. Er fiel nicht auf. Und sofort war er wieder beruhigt. Als er am Treppenhaus am anderen Ende der Station ankam und die Tür öffnete ahnte er nichts. Auch als er die Treppe runter lief ahnte er nicht was auf ihn zukam. Dann geschah es. Ein heftiger Stoß, und Roy flog in hohem Bogen die Treppe hinunter und landete stöhnend auf dem nächsten Absatz. Verwirrt blickte er nach oben wo er sofort einen Feuerlöscher auf ihn zufliegen sah.

Roy duckte sich und wich aus. Der Feuerlöscher verfehlte ihn nur knapp und schlug auf der Wand hinter ihm ein. Roy wusste nicht wie ihm geschah als ihm irgendetwas ins Gesicht schlug. Es tat kaum weh, das Mirakuru schoss wieder nach oben und Roy stieß mit beiden Händen nach vorne wo er etwas fühlen konnte. Eindeutig konnte er fühlen das da jemand war. Aber er konnte nichts sehen. Da wahr jemand, aber auch nicht. Ein erneuter Faustschlag traf Roy und er fiel gegen die Wand. Das kam unerwartet. Ein neuer Schlag, diesmal viel ihm ein Zahn aus. Zornig griff sich Roy den Feuerlöscher und fing an herumzusprühen. Er hörte jemanden Stöhnen während er zeitgleich sah das sich die Flüssigkeit aus dem Feuerlöscher über etwas legte.

Roy war entsetzt. Jetzt konnte er es sehen. Der Schaum aus dem Löscher legte sich über etwas unsichtbares, es bewegte sich... es war ein Mensch. Er konnte nun genau einen Arm und einen Torso erkennen. Es kam auf ihn zu. Dann spürte er einen Tritt in den Magen. Roy krümmte sich zusammen vor Schreck und hielt sich den schmerzenden Magen. Zornig griff er erneut den Feuerlöscher und schlug damit gegen den Arm den er erkennen konnte. Die Person stöhnte vor Scherz und er konnte hören das offenbar was zu Bruch gegangen war. Dann ergriff Roy die Initiative und packte die Person die er dank des Löschschaums genau erkennen konnte und warf sie die Treppe hoch auf den nächsten Absatz wo der Körper einfach liegen blieb.

Roy sank auf die Knie. Er war verletzt. Der Bauch tat ihm weh. Der Unsichtbare lag regungslos auf dem Absatz. Roy war erstaunt als er langsam Umrisse erkennen konnte und dann eine Person, wie ein Geist die langsam immer undurchsichtiger wurde. Letztendlich war der Körper wieder komplett sichtbar. Vorsichtig ging Roy die Stufen nach oben um die Person zu sehen. Als er das Gesicht sah, staunte er nicht schlecht. Es war der Wachmann. Der Wachmann war der Unsichtbare!

Roy kniete über dem Bewusstlosen nieder um zu sehen ob dieser noch lebte. Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte spürte er einen brennenden Stich in seiner Hand. Roy blickte auf seine Hand und sah das ihm der vermeintlich bewusstlose Wachmann eine Spritze in die Hand gerammt hatte. Roy riss sich die Spritze aus der Hand und fing an zu taumeln. Der Raum fing an sich zu drehen. Während der Wachmann aufstand und Roy hämisch ansah fiel dieser rückwärts die Treppe hinunter.

_Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere war das die Lampe an der Decke anfing zu flimmern, dann war alles Schwarz._


	11. Kapitel 11

_Ich habe keine Ahnung was für ein Zeug mir dieser Kerl mir gespritzt hatte. Aber ich sage euch, die Albträume die es macht haben es in sich..._

Roy lief durch einen dunklen Korridor. An den Händen trug er schwere Eisenketten. Er hatte Gefängniskleidung an. Dann stand er vor einem Richterpult... Die Richterin war Thea.

„Das Verfahren ist eröffnet. Den Vorsitz hat die Ehrenwerte Richterin Queen!" sagte Officer Lance der vor dem Pult stand. Alle Stimmen hallten.

„Thea?" rief Roy geschockt. „Was geht hier vor?"

„Ruhe... oder ich lasse Sie wegen Missachtung des Gerichts abführen." sagte die Richterin Thea, schlug mit dem Hammer auf ihren Tisch und verwirrte Roy. „Würde die die Staatsanwaltschaft bitte die Anklage verlesen!"

Roy drehte sich um und sah eine zweite Thea aufstehen: „Dem Angeklagten Roy William Harper Jr., geboren am 3. Mai 1991 in Starling City, wird folgendes zur Last gelegt. Lügen gegenüber seiner Freundin, Unwahrheiten gegenüber seinen Liebsten, Versagen bei einem Arrow-Einsatz, und die vielen Male in denen er sonst Mist gebaut hat... und so weiter und so weiter... und sofort!" sagte die zweite Thea gelangweilt.

„Danke!" sagte Richterin-Thea und wandte sich an Roy. „Wie bekennen Sie sich!"

Roy wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als ihn jemand unterbrach. „Als Ihr Anwalt empfehle ich ihnen vorerst nichts zu sagen!"

„Mister Diggle?" sagte Roy zu John der auf einmal neben ihm stand. „Sie sind Anwalt?"

„Nein, ich stehe aber voll auf Gerichtsshows im Fernsehen!" sagte Diggle.

„Ich... ähm... Schuldig!" platzte es aus Roy heraus und hielt sich den Mund zu.

„Dann sind wir uns ja alle einig! Was sagen die Geschworenen?" fragte Thea und drehte sich zu 30 weiteren Theas die am Geschworenen-Tisch saßen, aufstanden und im Chor „Schuldig!" riefen.

Roy sah alles verschwommen. Er ging wieder eine Art Korridor entlang. Diesmal war der Korridor gefliest und sah aus wie aus einer Klinik. Am Ende des Ganges, unter einer Lampe, saß eine Person auf einer Bahre. Ein Junge, 14 oder 15 vielleicht. Der Junge wimmerte. Ein Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, nur den Rücken. Als Roy näher kam drehte sich die Bahre mit dem Jungen plötzlich und er konnte ein Gesicht sehen. Roy war entsetzt. Es wahr ein ehemaliger Mitschüler von ihm. Geschockt sank Roy auf die Knie. Der Junge vor ihm müsste eigentlich tot sein.

„Was so schockiert?" fragte der Junge. „Immer wenn ihr mich gesehen habt habt ihr doch sonst immer hämisch gelacht, du und deine Kumpanen. Auch als ihr damals, auf der Toilette nach dem Sportunterricht, beim Duschen, die Gürtel geholt und mich ausgepeitscht habt..."

„Es tut mir leid!" sagte Roy ehrlich und schuld geplagt. Doch der Junge vor ihm redete weiter als ob nichts wäre.

„Diese Demütigungen... jeden Tag... meine Mom hat euch angezeigt!" sagte der Junge und lächelte böse. „Und ihr, habt daraufhin unser Haus mit Steinen beworfen und mir mit dem Tod gedroht. In der Schule, vor allen Leuten. Mit dem Tod!" der Ton wurde rauer. „Und was habe ich gemacht. Ich wollte mir die Pulsadern aufschneiden! Weil ich den Terror nicht mehr aushielt."

Der Junge hob die Arme und zeigte Roy zwei Tiefe blutende Wunden. Im linken Arm steckte noch eine Rasierklinge.

„ES TUT MIR LEID!" schrie Roy panisch und angsterfüllt doch der Junge redete weiter.

„Sie haben mich in die Klapse gesteckt. Und ihr... habt darüber gelacht... also hab ich mir aus dem Bettlaken einen Strick gemacht und mich erhängt... Du hast mich umgebracht Roy Harper! Du bist ein Mörder!"

„Bitte... Es tut mir Leid! Ich weiß es war falsch wie wir dich behandelt haben. Ich habe es ehrlich bereut als ich es erfahren habe. Ich habe es immer bereut."

„Du verdienst es gar nicht Red Arrow zu werden! Was ist den passiert nachdem ich tot war?"

Roy rang um Fassung: „Deine Mom hat versucht die drei Jungs die dich am meisten Tyrannisiert haben öffentlich in der Schule hinzurichten! Aber die Waffe hatte versagt!" Roy liefen tränen über die Augen.

„Und wer ging in den Knast?"

„Deine Mom!" sagte Roy. „Obwohl es die Jungs verdient hatten... vielleicht würden dann die Leute die sie später bei Überfällen getötet haben noch leben. Hätte ich damals vor Gericht ausgesagt..."

„In der Mittelschule waren wir die besten Kumpels... in der High School wurdest du zu so einem Typen denen Oliver Queen Pfeile verpasst, damit sie diese Stadt und unsere Gesellschaft nicht weiter mit ihrer Anwesenheit anwidern." sagte der Junge.

Roy bettelte um Vergebung. Er hatte Fehler gemacht in seinem Leben. Viele Dinge auf die er heute nicht stolz wahr. Er fiel auf die Knie und bat um Vergebung. Doch der Junge hob stattdessen Olivers Bogen... und schoss Roy einen Pfeil ins Auge. Roy schrie vor Schmerz und rannte geschockt im Kreis herum.

Als er aufhörte zu rennen stand er in der Lobby der Queen'schen Villa. Thea streckte ihren Kopf durch eine Tür und sah Roy an.

„Da bist du ja... ich warte seit über einer Stunde mit dem Essen auf dich. Hasst du eine Ahnung wie viel mühe so eine Russische Fischsuppe macht?" sagte Thea wütend und hielt einen Topf durch die Türöffnung. „Und zieh dich bitte vorher um! Du weißt, ich mag keine Pfeile am Tisch!"

„Wie?" fragte Roy und sah nach Links in einen großen Spiegel. Er war überrascht. Er trug Olivers Kostüm. Nur in Rot. Mit einem etwas anderen Bogen. „Äh... das ist nicht das wonach es aussieht!"

„Ach komm, die ganze Welt weiß darüber Bescheid seit er bei seiner Hochzeit mit Felicity mit einem Pfeil Bronze Tiger ausschalten musste als dieser plötzlich aus der Torte sprang und die Hochzeit crashte um Oliver auszuschalten. Und jetzt mach hinne, in meinem Zustand ist stehen anstrengend."

„Was für ein Zustand?"

„Was für ein Zustand?" fragte Thea entsetzt und knallte den Topf auf den Boden aus dem ein lebender Fisch heraussprang und davon hüpfte. „Was für ein Zustand? Also... ich sag nur so viel, du hättest mich vor den Folgen des Mirakurus ruhig warnen können."

Thea öffnete die Tür ganz und zeigte sich nun komplett. Roy schrie kurz als er sah das Thea schwanger war.

„Gratuliere Roy. Dank des Mirakurus in deinem Körper, waren deine kleinen Männer sehr erfolgreich. Ich werde die erste Frau weltweit sein die Zehnlinge auf die Welt bringt. Hättest du dir doch bloß das Gegenmittel spritzen lassen... unsere Achtlinge waren schon schmerzhaft genug!" klagte Thea wütend während sie sich den Babybauch rieb und zeigte auf die Treppe.

Roy sah zur Treppe wo 4 kleine Roys und 4 kleine Theas im Partnerlook die Treppe hinunterschlenderten und binnen weniger Sekunden zu Erwachsenen heranwuchsen. Laute Musik ertönte und blinkende Lichter erschienen überall. Die Theas knieten nieder und fingen an zu singen.

„So when you hear me darling can't you hear me SOS! And the love you gave me darling can't heal my SOS! When your gone... When your gone..."

Dann drehten sich die Roys im Kreis und fingen ebenfalls an zu singen:

„If you change your mind... I'm the first in line... But I can't stay free... Take a chance on me! Take a chance take a chance take a chance on me... Take a chance take a chance take a chance on me..."

„ROY!" brüllte Felicitys stimme. „Wenn du fertig mit deiner ABBA Performance bist... komm sofort her und lass dich von uns zusammenscheißen!"

Roy drehte sich um und erschrak erneut. Oliver, Felicity und John standen vor ihm. Aber nicht als Menschen. Auch alles um sie herum war nicht real.

„Was ist passiert? Warum seit ihr auf einmal Zeichentrickfiguren?" fragte Roy entsetzt bevor er realisierte das er auch eine war. „AHHHGGGG... Und wieso bin ich auf einmal auch eine."

„Du musstest doch unbedingt die Filmrechte über uns an ein Japanisches Animestudio verkaufen weil du nicht von Colton Haynes gespielt werden wolltest." sagte der Anime Oliver wütend mit dem größer gewordenen Kopf. „Sieh dir das an... unsere großen Augen. Diese Komischen Kreuze auf den Stirnen wenn jemand wütend ist. Diese farbigen Balken um unsere Köpfe wenn wir laut reden. Und dann diese weißen großen Schweißtropfen wenn wir irritiert sind!"

Alles was der Anime Oliver sagte geschah auch. Felicity fing an zu reden wobei auch sie diese farbigen Balken um den Kopf hatte: „Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern aber es ist mal wieder soweit. Wir müssen das Intro singen! Die Karaoke-Zeilen kommen. Danke Roy das wir wegen dir Japanisch lernen mussten!" sagte Felicity bevor sie sich alle umdrehten und anfingen auf Japanisch zu singen während über ihnen Japanische Schriftzeichen um einen großen grünen Pfeil zusammen trafen.

Die Performance kam Roy lang vor. Dann eine Verwandlungssequenz von Oliver Queen zu Arrow wie sie nur in einer Japanischen Animeserie vorkommen konnte. „Das ist keine 100 Yen pro Folge wert!" sagte der Anime Oliver.

In diesem Moment schob sich die Anime Felicity ins Bild: „Das sind übrigens 80 Cent, Roy!"

Roy schüttelte nur den Kopf und rannte die Zeichentrick Treppe hoch und durch eine Tür. Dahinter war die Welt wieder normal. Roy atmete tief durch bis er feststellte das er auf seiner Veranda stand. Die Luft war nebelig. Um sein Haus herum standen große weiße Plattenbauten. Alles war grau und öde.

„Oh man... diese blöde Doku über Sozialistischen Städtebau. Hier sieht es ja aus wie sonst wo..." sagte Roy wütend bevor er durch den Nebel die Umrisse mehrerer Leute erkennen konnte.

Die Leute kamen mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln auf ihn zu. Entsetzt sah er sich um und erkannte das er das Ziel war. Auch die Menschen erkannte er. Es waren Menschen denen er Leid zugefügt hatte. Menschen die er überfallen hatte. Seine Eltern und Thea.

„Nein... NEIN!" schrie Roy und rannte zurück ins Haus und verrammelte die Tür. Draußen umzingelte der Mob das Haus und steckte es an.

Drinnen sah sich Roy um. Als er die Tür zum Bad öffnete sah er seinen Toten Schulkameraden wieder: „Hast du immer noch nicht genug?" sagte dieser und Roy knallte die Tür wieder zu.

Roy rannte den Flur entlang. Ein Endlos langer Flur war entstanden mit Türen über Türen. Roy öffnete noch eine und stand wieder in der Anime Welt wo ihn die drei Anime Oliver, Felicity und John erwarteten: „100 Yen pro Folge!"

Roy knallte auch diese Tür zu und rannte weiter zur nächsten Tür. Hinter dieser wartete die Schwangere Thea und die Achtlinge: „Wir lieben dich Daddy!"

Roy knallte auch diese Tür zu und rannte weiter. Vor ihm war eine große Doppeltür. Roy rannte auf sie zu doch er kam nur langsam näher. Die Stimmen der Leute die er in den letzten Tagen gehört hatte hallten durch die Luft: „...verdienst es nicht Red Arrow zu werden... dachte mir etwas gutes mit meinen Kräften tun... vielleicht ATOM... Ausweis, ohne Ausweis kann ich sie nicht reinlassen... Roy ich vermisse dich, okay jetzt ist es raus... Thea, sie darf es niemals erfahren... so kommst du mal auf andere Gedanken... entschuldigen Sie, die Besuchszeit ist vorbei... Roy...sieh dir an was du mit mir gemacht hast... ich musste ihm einen Pfeil ins Auge rammen!"

Roy erreichte endlich die Tür und öffnete sie. Er stolperte und rutschte auf seinem Bauch über einen glatten Steinboden bevor er vor dem Richterpult zum Stillstand kam.

„Bitte... Thea, euer Ehren! Es tut mir leid." sagte Roy als er sich aufrappelte.

„Das habe nicht ich zu entscheiden!" sagte die Richterin Thea und drehte sich zu den Geschworenen. Diesmal waren es nicht 30 Theas.

Als erstes rollte die Rollstuhl-Thea aus dem ersten Albtraum auf ihn zu: „Weil du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast und immer alle verprügelst sage ich: Schuldig!"

Dann trat der Roy mit dem Pfeil im Auge ins Licht: „Weil wir immer Streit suchen und es nicht besser verdient haben sage ich SCHULDIG!"

Dann kam Oliver: „Es war ein Fehler... dich einzuweihen. Ich hätte dir gleich den Pfeil ins Auge verpassen sollen. SCHULDIG!"

Felicity trat nun ins Licht: „Ich dachte ich tue uns allen einen Gefallen wenn ich dich für ein paar Tage in eine andere Stadt schicke. Stattdessen verpulverst du das Geld von der Kreditkarte die ich dir anvertraut habe für Flüge in Länder von denen du nicht mal weißt wo sie sind! SCHULDIG!"

Nach und nach kamen mehr Personen die er getroffen hatte ins Licht und umzingelten ihn. Alle riefen immer nur 'Schuldig!' Roy hielt sich die Ohren zu und sackte zusammen. Alles drehte sich die Leute verschwammen immer mehr, bis Oliver als Arrow vor ihn trat und mit einem Pfeil auf ihn zielte. Es wurde still.

„ROY HARPER... SIE HABEN DIESE STADT ZU GRUNDE GERICHTET!" brüllte Oliver mit seiner Arrow Stimme bevor der Pfeil losschoss und Roy ins Auge traf.

Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte Roy auf...

Er atmete schwer und merkte das er aufrecht in einem Sitz saß. Sofort realisierte er das es zum Glück nur ein Albtraum war. Als er sich umsah merkte er das er in einem Flugzeug war. Der Schweiß lief ihm das Gesicht runter. Langsam realisierte er das er gefesselt war. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein großer, schwarzer, brummender Kasten mit blinkenden Lichtern. Auf dem Klapptisch vor ihm lagen einige Fotos.

„Na so was so was so was..." sagte Vogler und Roy drehte seinen Kopf nach links wo er Vogler, seine Assistentin und den Wachmann stehen sah. „Da ist ja jemand endlich mal wach!"


	12. Kapitel 12

„_Roy deine Geschichte klingt immer unglaubwürdiger!" sagte Felicity genervt. „Ich wollte nur wissen wieso du..."_

_Ist das alles was Sie interessiert? Das erfahren Sie noch früh genug! Also wo war ich... ach ja, also Vogler und seine Komplizen hatten mich gefangen genommen..._

Roy war verwirrt. Wie war er hier her gekommen. Dann erinnerte er sich schwach an die Spritze die er in die Hand bekam. Er war immer noch müde.

„Wir hätten Ihnen nicht so eine hohe Dosis verabreichen sollen! Sie haben ganze 19 Stunden geschlafen!" sagte Vogler.

„19 STUNDEN!" brüllte Roy entsetzt.

„Ja, und im Schlaf haben Sie irgendetwas über Achtlinge gemurmelt. Die Frau die das durchmacht tut mir jetzt schon leid. Dann etwas über Japanische Animeserien." sagte die Assistentin desinteressiert.

„Und warum tragen Sie eine Kinderzeichnung von einem grünen Sumoringer mit sich rum?" fragte der Wachmann und zeigte Roy das Bild von Arrow, das ihn der Junge im Kinderhort gemalt hatte.

„Geben Sie das wieder her!" sagte Roy genervt. „Ich habs dem Jungen versprochen!"

Der Wachmann fragte nicht weiter, faltete die Zeichnung wieder zusammen und steckte sie dem gefesselten Roy zurück in die Hosentasche. In diesem Moment versuchte sich Roy loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht sofort.

„Versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst!" sagte Vogler. „Dieser nette kleine Kasten da sendet Alphawellen aus. Diese Unterdrücken die Gene die nach der Explosion mutiert sind!"

Roy war verwirrt. „Was? Was meinen Sie?"

„Also bitte... als ob sie und Ray Palmer die einzigen waren die nach der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers mutiert sind!" sagte Vogler. Roy war nun klar das Vogler dachte das Roy auch einer von denen war. Er wusste nichts über das Mirakuru und dachte wohl das Roy jetzt geschwächt war. „Und wo wir gerade bei Mister Palmer sind... danke für diese interessanten Videos. Tolles Anschauungsmaterial!"

Roy war geschockt als Vogler die Speicherkarte in den Händen hielt.

_Versteht ihr jetzt warum ich euch die Videos nicht zeigen kann?_

„Warum sind Sie nach Central City gekommen?" fragte Vogler mit ernstem Blick. „Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht um danach weiter nach Frankfurt zu fliegen. Sie haben diesen Flug doch nur gebucht um uns in die Irre zu führen! Es ist wegen Mister Allen, nicht wahr?"

„Was... was hat den Mister Allen damit zu tun?" fragte Roy und stellte sich dumm.

„Sie brauchen sich gar nicht so dumm zu stellen. Ich weiß das Miss Smoak sie geschickt hat!" sagte Vogler. „Hätte ich mir auch denken können, nachdem Sie so viel Mist gebaut haben."

„Ich habe mein Bestes getan!" sagte die Assistentin wütend.

„Sie!?" sagte Roy und drehte sich zu der Assistentin rüber. „Sie sind die falsche Felicity?"

Die Frau lächelte nur. Dann zog sie eine Brille aus ihrer Tasche und eine blonde Perücke. Nachdem Sie beides aufgesetzt hatte lächelte sie und fing an zu sprechen.

„Hi... ich meine... Hallo... Ich bin Felicity Smoak! Ich bin Barry Allens Freundin... ich meine eine Freundin... nicht das Sie mich falsch verstehen." sagte die Assistentin mit verstellter Stimme und genau so zittrig wie Felicity wenn sie nervös und aufgeregt war. „War doch klasse! Wie das Original! Diese Miss Smoak ist so ein Monotoner Charakter... jeder Laie könnte die spielen..."

„_Monotoner Charakter... Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!" sagte Felicity beleidigt._

_Ihre Worte nicht meine!_

„_Ich finde ich bin sehr vielschichtig!" sagte Felicity und verschränkte wütend die Arme._

Im Flugzeug setzte sich Vogler unterdessen aus seinen Platz, wo einige Geräte standen die an etwas Arbeiteten. Roy versuchte nach hinten zu sehen. Sie saßen in einem großen Linienflugzeug. 6 Sitze in jeder Reihe und platz für mindestens 120 Menschen, wahrscheinlich mehr.

„Ihre Fähigkeit ist Gold wert Mister Harper." sagte Vogler zufrieden und hielt ein Reagenzglas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, wahrscheinlich Roys Blut, nach oben. „Genau das was uns noch gefehlt hat. Und Mister Allens Fähigkeit gebe ich als Beilage dazu. Was immer er entwickelt. Da er im Koma liegt wissen nicht mal wir das."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Vogler lächelte hämisch: „Wissen Sie eigentlich wie viele Menschen durch die Blitzschläge mutiert sind? Jeder ist auf eine andere Art mutiert und hat dementsprechend eine andere besondere Fähigkeit erlangt. „Sehen Sie sich unseren Wachmann an... er stand in seiner Kabine als er getroffen wurde und jetzt..."

Als ob es eine Anweisung war wurde der Wachmann sofort unsichtbar und verschwand. Roy war erstaunt. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde der Wachmann wieder sichtbar. „Ziemlich cool, nicht?"

Roy nickte und drehte sich wieder zu Vogler der an einem Laptop arbeitete und versuchte Roys Blut zu entschlüsseln.

„Wissen Sie, es war nicht geplant das sie mit uns mitkommen. Aber sie haben so tief und fest geschlafen das wir sie noch nicht befragen konnten wo sie waren und wie sie getroffen wurden."

„Aus mir werden Sie nichts herausbekommen!" sagte Roy wütend und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Dabei konnte er durch das Fenster einige hohe schneebedeckte Berge erkennen. „Oh mein Gott... wo sind wir?"

„Wir haben gerade Aufgetankt und sind vor 20 Minuten wieder in Anchorage gestartet."

„Wir sind in Alaska?" sagte Roy geschockt. „Oh Mann... Ich komme zu spät zu Theas komischer Party!"

„Ja! Auf dem Weg zu unserem Verbindungsmann müssen wir ja... oh warten Sie, das Ergebnis kommt!" sagte Vogler und blickte gespannt auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch wich die Euphorie: „WAS? PROBE UNDEFINIERBAR! WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?"

Vogler schloss wütend den Laptop und kramte die Probe wieder heraus um sie sich genauer anzusehen. Roy beobachtete dies verwirrt und fragte sich was los sei. Vogler sah wie wild einige Papiere durch.

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte Roy.

Vogler knallte wütend die Papiere auf den offenen Klapptisch neben ihm, stand auf und sah Roy wütend an.

„Sie wollen wissen was wir vor haben? Okay!" sagte Vogler und lief in der Kabine auf und ab. „Vor 2 Monaten, als der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte, sank der Aktienkurs der S.T.A.R. Labs um fast 200 Punkte. Der Sachschaden belief sich auf 15 Milliarden Dollar. 10 Milliarden davon allein bei unserem Labor. Was keiner zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste war das viele Menschen die durch Blitzschläge verletzt wurden auch Zeitgleich durch bestimmte Atmosphärische Verzerrungen die gleichzeitig entstanden sind mir bestimmten Kräften ausgestattet wurden."

„Ja, soweit kann ich Ihnen noch folgen!"

„Und jetzt stellen Sie sich mal vor... wie viel einige Leute bereit wären zu zahlen wenn Sie selbst so was könnten. Oder wie viel Geheimdienste bereit sind zu zahlen wenn ihre Agenten sich, zum Beispiel klein Schrumpfen oder Unsichtbar machen könnten..."

„Sie meinen..." begann Roy, doch ihm stockte der Atem.

„Genau!" sagte Vogler zufrieden und präsentierte Roy einen großen schwarzen Aktenkoffer. Vogler öffnete ihn und präsentierte ihm mehrere, in Schaumstoff gehüllte Reagenzgläser mit verschieden farbigen Flüssigkeiten. „Nachdem ich eine Blutprobe hatte konnte ich die mutierten Gene extrahieren und durch die Zusammensetzung der molekularen Verbindungen..."

„Stop... ich verstehe kein Wort!" unterbrach ihn Roy.

Vogler seufzte: „Ich hab mit dem Blut der Mutanten... Ein Serum hergestellt das die jeweilige Fähigkeit weitergibt. Für einen bestimmten Preis natürlich."

„Sie sind krank!" sagte Roy.

„Nein! Ein schlauer Geschäftsmann. Ich habe damals als Forscher bei S.T.A.R. Labs angefangen. Mit meinem Kollegen Dr. Ivo habe ich..."

„_ROY, STOP!" brüllte Oliver._

_Was ist den?_

„_Hast du Dr. Ivo gesagt?" fragte Oliver aufgeregt._

_Ja, wieso? Was ist den?_

„_Ach wir..." begann Oliver und er und Sara sahen sich gegenseitig besorgt an. Roy wusste doch nichts von Dr. Ivo, also wie kommt er auf dessen Namen. „Erzähl weiter!"_

_Okay, wo war ich?_

„_Mit meinem Kollegen Dr. Ivo habe ich." sagte Sara._

„Mit meinem Kollegen Dr. Ivo habe ich vor zehn Jahren angefangen in diesem Gebiet zu forschen. Vor sechs Jahren machte er sich mit einem Forschungsschiff im Nordchinesischen Meer auf die Suche nach einem versunkenen U-Boot in dem ein Serum gelagert wurde das Mirakuru heißt." erzählte Vogler. Roy lief in diesem Moment ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Der Mann wusste über das Mirakuru Bescheid. „Er verschwand jedoch... ich hörte nie wieder etwas von ihm. Das Labor strich mir die Forschungsgelder... ich konnte nicht weiter machen. Als dann der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte und sich unser lieber Kollege hier bei mir meldete wusste ich das S.T.A.R. Labs mir damit einen Großteil meiner Arbeit abgenommen hat."

Vogler schloss den Aktenkoffer wieder und lächelte. Nachdem er den Aktenkoffer unter seinem Vordersitz verstaut hatte drehte er sich wieder zu Roy um.

„Sie haben Ray umgebracht!" sagte er.

„Wir wollten ihm ja eigentlich nur Blut abnehmen!" sagte Vogler mit Strenger stimme und sah den Wachmann vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich wollte ihn nur K.O. schlagen. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen das er so unglücklich mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Es war kein Mord... das kann man als Totschlag bezeichnen!" redete sich der Wachmann raus.

„Und all die anderen! Ich habe in der Polizeistation mitgehört. Es sind mehrere Leichen verschwunden."

„Tya... hinnehmbare Verluste zur Erreichung eines höheren Ziels."

In Roy kochte die Wut hoch: „Welchem Ziel? Einem vollen Bankkonto?"

Vogler lächelte nur und ging nach vorne. Der Wachmann und die Assistentin setzten sich neben Roy und bereiteten eine neue Blutabnahme vor. Roy musste sich was einfallen lassen.

Währenddessen betrat Vogler das Cockpit. Ein einzelner Pilot saß auf dem Copilotensitz und flog die Passagiermaschine allein.

„Wann kommen wir in Ugolnije an?"

„In etwa eineinhalb Stunden!" sagte der Pilot. „Denken Sie nur an mein Honorar! Ich riskiere hier meine Lizenz wenn herauskommt das ich einen A319 allein Fliege. Zu einem Provinzflughafen am Ende der Welt! Ohne Flugsicherung! Es war alles andere als einfach diesen Vogel zu organisieren, ich hoffe Sie wissen das zu schätzen!"

„Tue ich! Und was Ugolnije angeht, ich kann nichts dafür. So ein Treffen muss nun mal am Ende der Welt stattfinden. Und die Region Tschuktschen im Osten Russlands soll gute Luft haben!" sagte Vogler zufrieden.

„Ja... vor allem kalte!" sagte der Pilot unzufrieden.

„Sorgen Sie nur weiter dafür das uns die Flugsicherung nicht findet!" sagte Vogler und sah sich die Berge an. „Wir müssen sicher sein das wir keine Spuren hinterlassen haben!"

„Keine Sorge. Der Transponder ist aus. Und zur Vorsicht habe ich auch die Flugschreiber deaktiviert." sagte der Pilot und sah hinter sich auf eine Tafel in der mehrere Sicherungen fehlten.

In der Passagierkabine, sah die Assistentin zu Roy während sie die Nadel vorbereitete. Roy sah den Wachmann an. Er versuchte auf ihn einzureden.

„Sie könnten mit dieser Fähigkeit so viel gutes tun. Warum arbeiten Sie für so ein arrogantes Schwein wie diesen Typen?" fragte Roy.

„Es bringt mehr Kohle!" sagte der Wachmann trocken.

„Oh, das leuchtet ein!" sagte Roy. „Sagen Sie mal... warum haben Sie mich eigentlich mitgenommen, jetzt mal im ernst?"

„Naja, hätten wir sie in Central City gelassen wären Sie getürmt! Wir hätten Sie töten müssen aber dann wäre uns die Polizei auf die Schliche gekommen." erklärte die Assistentin. „Außerdem benötigen wir zur Entschlüsselung ihres Gencodes frisches Blut. Sie sind gelähmt, also können sie sich nicht wehren und außerdem können sie sowieso nirgendwo hin. Wir fliegen in einer Höhe von über 12.000 Metern. Sie können nicht fliehen. Aber sie kommen schon noch hier raus. Nach ihrem netten kleinen Ausflug über die Beringstraße!"

Die Assistentin fing an zu lachen. Roy spürte wie das Mirakuru wieder in ihm aufstieg. Die Wut ebenfalls. Die wollen ihn tatsächlich über dem Meer aus dem Flugzeug werfen. Langsam senkte die Assistentin die Nadel um sie Roy in den Arm zu stechen. Sie lachte. Auch der Wachmann fing hämisch an zu grinsen.

_Ich wusste, wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie. Ich hatte genug gehört. Der Kasten konnte mir ja nichts anhaben._

Mit lautem Gebrüll riss sich Roy aus seinen Fesseln. Geschockt fiel der Assistentin die Nadel aus der Hand und sie und der Wachmann wichen zurück als Roy die Lehne des Sitzes vor ihm abriss und nach ihnen warf. Beide wurden von den Füßen gerissen als die Lehne sie traf und nach vorne in die vordere Bordküche schleuderte.

„Was soll der Lär...?" begann Vogler als er, durch den Krach aufgeschreckt aus dem Cockpit kam und entsetzt seine Komplizen auf dem Boden und Roy im Gang stehen sah wie er den 'Lähmenden Kasten' in seinen Händen zerdrückte. „AAAGGGGHHHH... WAS GEHT HIER VOR?"

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, das ich kein S.T.A.R. Labs Mutant bin, sondern ein Mirakuru-Mensch!"


	13. Kapitel 13

Vogler war entsetzt. Roy war kein Mutant wie sie ihn kannten und kontrollieren konnten. Als Roy das Mirakuru erwähnte rutschte ihm endgültig das Herz in die Hose. Nun stand Roy vor ihm zwischen den Passagiersitzen. Die Fäuste geballt und mit finsterem blick.

Roy warf sich seine Kapuze über, verschränkte die Arme, stellte sich aufrecht hin und setzte einen Fuß auf einen Sitz bevor er eine Rede hielt:

„Aus reiner Profitgier Leute umzubringen und sich ihrer Superkräfte anzueignen ist egoistisch und verlogen! Ich kann nicht tolerieren das sie die, die ihre Kräfte für das Gute einsetzen wollten, stehlen was ihnen das Schicksal gegeben hat." sagte Roy heroisch und drehte sich nach vorne wobei er die Fäuste gegen die Hüften stemmte. „Ich bin Mitglied des Team-Arrow. Wir stehen für Gerechtigkeit und das Gute!" Roy hob den rechten Arm und zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben bevor er auf mit ein paar Armbewegungen auf Vogler wies. „Ich... bin ARSENAL! Und im Namen der Gerechtigkeit werde... ich euch bestrafen!"

„_Roy das hast du doch nicht wirklich so gesagt?" fragte Oliver verwirrt. „Arsenal?"_

_Wär doch ein super Spruch. War zwar improvisiert, aber die haben vor Angst gezittert. Was denkt ihr?_

„_Was wir denken? Aus welcher Fernsehserie hast du den das geklaut?" fragte Felicity._

„Aus welcher Fernsehserie haben Sie den das geklaut?" ertönte die Stimme des Piloten aus dem Cockpit.

„Steht nicht rum!" brüllte Vogler seinen Komplizen zu. „Kommt her und haltet mir diese Figur vom Hals!"

Vogler rannte zurück ins Cockpit und schloss die Tür ab. Der Wachmann und die Assistentin rappelten sich auf und gingen auf Roy los. Dieser preschte nach vorne und stieß die Assistentin zur Seite während der Wachmann auswich. Roys Faust bohrte sich durch die Cockpittür. Vogler schrie vor Schreck und griff sich sofort einen Feuerlöscher mit dem er auf Roys Arm einschlug bis dieser seinen Arm wieder aus der Tür zog. Hinter Roy griff sich die Assistentin eine Glasflasche aus der Bordküche und schlug damit von hinten auf Roys Kopf.

Roy drehte sich um. Der Schlag machte ihm nichts. Die Frau lief blass an und griff sich noch eine Flasche die sie Roy auf den Kopf schlug. Brachte wieder nichts. Langsam wurde die Frau panisch und fing an mit allem zu werfen was sie in der Bordküche fand. Roy ging auf sie zu. Plötzlich traf ihn von hinten ein harter Schlag im Genick. Erschrocken drehte sich Roy um und sah nichts. Der unsichtbare Wachmann attackierte ihn. Roy schlug zu und traf ihn auf der Brust. Roy hörte wie der Wachmann einige Meter durch die Kabine flog und zwischen den Sitzreihen landete. Dann sah er die Sitze in Reihe 6 wackeln.

„Soll ich umkehren?" fragte der geschockte Pilot im Cockpit.

„Nein! Komme was wolle! Fliegen Sie weiter!" brüllte Vogler zurück während er zeitgleich durch das Loch in der Cockpittür sah um zu sehen was in der Kabine geschah. „Bis wir in Russland ankommen haben wir die Sache unter Kontrolle!"

Roy ging die Kabine entlang. Hinter ihm zog die Assistentin einen Cateringwagen aus der Bordküche und stürmte mit diesem von hinten auf Roy zu. Roy drehte sich im letzten Moment um und packte den Wagen und stieß diesen zurück. Die Frau kreischte als sie, auf dem Wagen liegend, zurück in die vordere Bordküche raste und absprang bevor dieser gegen die Cockpittür schlug. Hinter der Cockpittür kramte Vogler einen Elektroschocker hervor.

Der wieder sichtbare Wachmann griff Roy von hinten an, legte ihm einen Sicherheitsgurt über den Hals und drückte so fest wie möglich zu. Roy war überrumpelt und bekam keine Luft mehr. Sofort griff Roy nach hinten und packte diesen um ihn über seinen Kopf nach vorne auf die Assistentin zu werfen. Zusammen kullerten beide wieder zurück in die Bordküche. Langsam lief Roy auf die beiden zu.

„Awww... das ist die 25 % nicht Wert!" jammerte die Assistentin.

„25%?" sagte der Wachmann verwirrt. „Ich bekomme nur 15%!"

In diesem Moment kam Roy an. Beide sprangen zur Seite als Roy auf sie losging und dabei ein Loch in den Kabinenboden schlug. Während Roy seinen Arm aus dem Loch zog und dabei ein großes Stück Blech mit abriss, rannten der Wachmann und die Assistentin durch die Kabine nach hinten. In der hinteren Bordküche nahmen sich die beiden einen weiteren Cateringwagen und stürmten auf Roy zu. Auch dieses mal stoppte Roy den Wagen und stieß den Wagen zurück zu den Angreiffern. Diese schrien wieder als sie mit dem Wagen zurück geworfen worden.

Hinter ihm öffnete Vogler vorsichtig die stark beschädigte Cockpittür und schlich mit dem Elektroschocker in der Hand von hinten auf Roy zu als dieser nach hinten in die Bordküche ging. Dort lagen der Wachmann und die Assistentin zwischen den Überresten des Cateringwagens und blickten angsterfüllt auf Roy. Hinter ihm schlich Vogler langsam auf ihn zu, den Finger am Abzug.

Im Cockpit lief dem Piloten der Schweiß runter. Als es in der Kabine still wurde und Vogler nach hinten ging wurde der Pilot immer nervöser. Sofort tippte er ein paar Knöpfe auf dem Bordcomputer um den Festgelegten Kurs zu verlassen und programmierte den Autopiloten so das die Maschine von selbst flog. Dann stand er auf und ging ebenfalls mit einem Elektroschocker bewaffnet nach hinten.

Gleichzeitig stand Roy nun vor den beiden wimmernden Komplizen und sah sie bedrohlich an. Er wollte gerade auf sie zugehen als hinter ihm Vogler versehentlich auf etwas knackendes trat. Roy drehte sich blitzschnell um und Vogler schoss. Sofort sprang Roy zur Seite. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Roy die beiden blinkenden Stifte nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht vorbeifliegen um dann langsam zu den beiden kreischenden Komplizen zu schweben. Vogler schrie kurz auf als die beiden abgeschossenen Nadeln des Tasers die Assistentin trafen die auf dem Wachmann lag.

Roy sah wie sich beide wild schüttelten als der Strom durch sie durchfloss. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte es auf und beide lagen regungslos auf dem Boden. Roy sah auf Vogler der immer noch mit gehaltener Waffe vor ihm Stand. Vogler schluckte, sah auf den Taser und warf ihn Roy gegen den Kopf. Das brachte nichts. Vogler schrie als er von Roy gepackt und nach hinten zu den beiden bewusstlosen geworfen wurde. Roy ging nach hinten. Vogler rappelte sich auf und kauerte an der Tür. Roy kam in die Bordküche und blickte auf ihn hinab.

„Bitte! Ich bitte Sie... wenn sich mich gehen lassen verspreche ich ihnen werde ich mit ihnen Teilen. Wenn Sie kein Geld wollen... wie wäre es mit einer dieser Fähigkeiten..."

Vogler bettelte. Doch das Mirakuru und Roy kochte immer weiter hoch. Panisch rollte er zur Seite als Roy die Faust hob und auf ihn Losging. Roy passte nicht auf und so bohrte sich seine Hand durch die Kunststoffverkleidung der Tür. Vogler schrie laut auf als Roy die Tür traf. Auch Roy merkte das das was er da gerade gemacht hatte, alles andere als gut war.

Roy zog seine Hand zurück und sah sofort Licht durch das Loch. Vogler schrie laut auf und rannte den Gang zurück nach vorne. Roy sah kleine weiße Rauschschwaden durch das Loch nach draußen verschwinden. Ein lautes schrilles Pfeifen war zu hören als langsam die Luft durch das kleine Loch entwich. Die Tür machte dies nicht mit. Roy sah wie die Tür langsam anfing sich nach außen zu wellen. Auch der Lichtstrahl der durch das Lock kam wurde immer größer.

Ein paar Meter weiter vorne rannte Vogler in den Piloten rein: „Er hat ein Loch in den Rumpf geschlagen! Sie müssen sofort runter gehen!"

Hinten sah Roy geschockt wie eine riesige Beule rund um das Loch entstand. Langsam spürte er den Sog als die Luft langsam und dann immer schneller entwich. Roy sprang nach vorne gerade in dem Moment als die Tür unter dem hohen Druck aus dem Rahmen gesprengt wurde. Es riss ihn von den Füßen als die Luft explosionsartig aus der Kabine entwich. Sofort griff er nach der Rückenlehne eines Sitzes und hielt sich fest während alles was nicht niet und nagelfest war durch die Kabine flog. Weiter vorne zerriss es die ohnehin stark beschädigte Cockpittür. Vogler und der Pilot wurden durch die Kabine geschleudert.

Im Cockpit schrillten sofort alle Alarme auf. Der Autopilot reagierte und brachte die Maschine in einen steilen Sinkflug. Durch die Umprogrammierung des Autopiloten änderte die Maschine außerdem den Kurs und flog nun eine steile Kurve.

In der Kabine flogen die ganzen Instrumente die Vogler aufgebaut hatte wie wild durch die Kabine. Der Pilot schlug mit dem Kopf gegen einen Sitz und viel zwischen die Sitze während Vogler den Aktenkoffer mit seinem Serum gegen die Stirn schlug und eine blutende Wunde hinterließ. Vogler fiel zu Boden und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Roy hielt sich währenddessen an dem Sitz fest. Nach wenigen Sekunden war alles vorbei und der Sog hörte auf. Roy fiel zu Boden und lag nun auf dem Rücken. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Verzweifelt versuchte er eine der Sauerstoffmasken zu greifen die überall aus der Kabinendecke gefallen waren. Doch durch den Sauerstoffmangel war er zu geschwächt. Als die Maschine in eine steile Kurve ging rutschte Roy zwischen die Sitze und bekam doch noch das Band einer Maske zwischen die Finger und riss die Maske zu sich.

Roy hielt sich die Maske aufs Gesicht gerade in dem Moment als alles Schwarz wurde...

Im Cockpit zog sich der Steuerknüppel wieder zurück. Der Autopilot stabilisierte die Maschine wieder und brachte sie zurück in eine stabile Fluglage. Der Alarm piepte und blinkte als die Maschine auf 10 Tausend Fuß in den Horizontalflug ging und nun Richtung Südosten flog...

In der Kabine öffnete Roy die Augen. Es war alles Stumm. Papiere und Müll flogen durch die Luft. Roy hielt die Maske in seiner Hand und versuchte sie auf seinem Gesicht zu halten. Dann erschien Sie. Ihr Schatten war deutlich zu sehen. Er hörte ihre Schritte. Er roch ihr Parfüm. Dann kam sie in sein Blickfeld... und Roy lächelte.

„Thea!" sagte Roy glücklich. „Tut mir leid, das ich nicht da war um dir beizustehen!"

„Du musstest dich ja unbedingt entführen lassen." sagte Thea.

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich war so versessen darauf Arrow zu finden, das ich dich vernachlässigt habe. Ich habe mich dir nicht anvertraut als ich das Mirakuru gespritzt bekommen habe und habe dich auch jetzt enttäuscht." sagte Roy und versuchte mit seiner rechten Hand Theas Gesicht zu erreichen doch er konnte sie nicht fühlen.

„Wir beide führen schon eine eigenartige Beziehung. Du bist der Sidekick von meinem Bruder. Ich leite den Club der nur als Tarnung dient und wir beide leben trotzdem aneinander vorbei."

„Thea... ich wünschte ich könnte dir die Wahrheit sagen!"

„Ich bin eine Halluzination, du hasst zu wenig Luft bekommen und bildest dich mich nur ein. Mir kannst du alles sagen." sagte Thea.

Roy lachte und war glücklich: „Okay... Thea... Dein Bruder ist Arrow und ich bin sein neuer Sidekick. Ich kann zwar nicht mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen aber lerne es noch. Und ich bin ein gemeingefährlicher Irrer der bei steigendem Adrenalin zum Hirnlosen Amokläufer wird weil ich so ne blöde Droge eingeflößt bekommen habe.."

„Siehst du... war doch nicht so schlimm!" sagte Thea und küsste ihm auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt... komm wieder zu dir und finde einen Weg die Kiste zu landen damit ich dich persönlich anschreien kann..."

Roy riss die Augen auf und merkte das er tatsächlich wieder nur geträumt hatte. Es war eiskalt. Lauter Wind blies durch die Kabine. Roy rappelte sich hoch und sah sich um. Er fror. Die Kabine war völlig verwüstet. Vogler lag bewusstlos im Gang, der Pilot lag bewusstlos zwischen den Sitzen und die Anderen waren verschwunden. Sie wurden beim Druckabfall durch die offene Tür hinaus gerissen. Roy ging nach vorne. Alles war wild in der Kabine verstreut. Sachen aus der Bordküche, Voglers Instrumente und aller möglicher Kleinkram... und der Aktenkoffer mit den Superkraft-Serums-Proben.

_Ich dachte darüber nach was ich damit machen sollte. Sollte ich es liegen lassen oder euch bringen? Ich entschloss mich aber das einzig richtige zu tun._

Roy nahm den Aktenkoffer und ging nach hinten. Mit einem kräftigem Fußtritt beförderte er den Koffer nach draußen. Roy grinste zufrieden als er den Koffer in den Wolken verschwand. Während er hinaus blickte änderte sich jedoch seine Stimmung als er durch die Wolkendecke das Meer sehen konnte.

„Moment mal... wo ist Alaska?" fragte sich Roy und rannte zurück in die Kabine.

Sein Handy und alles andere was er in den Taschen hatte war weg. Seine Entführer hatten ihm alles aus den Taschen genommen als er Bewusstlos war. Nun war es entweder raus geflogen oder lag irgendwo in der Kabine. Er ging zum Bewusstlosen Vogler und sah auf dessen Armbanduhr. Sie war kaputt gegangen. Also lief er zum Piloten der, ebenfalls bewusstlos zwischen den Sitzen lag. Seine Uhr lief noch. Roy rechnete nach. Er war 19 Stunden bewusstlos von dem Moment als er im Krankenhaus war. Dann vielleicht 20 Minuten wach und danach wenn er richtig rechnete war er jetzt wieder etwas mehr als zwei Stunden wegen dem Sauerstoffmangel bewusstlos gewesen. Zwei Stunden in denen das Flugzeug ohne Piloten über das offene Meer flog. Planlos, ziellos und mit einem Loch im Rumpf.

„WACHEN SIE AUF!" brüllte Roy und hob den Mann hoch, der krumm im Fußraum zwischen den Sitzen lag. „Wachen Sie auf Sie Idiot! Wo sind wir? Wo fliegen wir hin?"

Roy merkte das es hoffnungslos war. Den der Pilot war nicht nur bewusstlos, er hatte auch keinen Puls mehr. Er war tot. Roy setzte die Leiche in den Sitz schnallte ihn an und legte ihm eine Decke über den Kopf die er vom Boden aufhob. Das war das mindeste was er tun konnte. Das gleiche machte er mit Vogler, der noch lebte. Als er Fertig war setzte er sich in einen Sitz in der ersten Reihe, nahm eine Sauerstoffmaske und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge um sicherzugehen das das wirklich wahr war und keine Halluzination durch Sauerstoffmangel. Dann nahm er sich eine Wasserflasche die über den Boden kullerte und nahm einige Schlücke. Als er nach vorne sah konnte er ins Cockpit sehen. Die Tür lag zerstückelt in der Bordküche welche auch völlig verwüstet war.

Vorsichtig ging er nach vorne. Der Alarm heulte und piepte immer noch. Das Flugzeug zitterte und bebte. Roy watete durch die Trümmer und erreichte das Cockpit. Der Autopilot hielt die Maschine stabil. Als er durch die Fenster sah, konnte Roy auf allen Seiten nur Wasser sehen. Er war über dem Meer. Dem Ozean. Als er einen Schritt nach vorne ging sah er etwas was aussah wie ein Telefonhörer. Roy griff sich den Hörer und drückte den Knopf.

„Hallo... HALLO HÖRT MICH JEMAND!" schrie Roy und hörte seine Stimme in der Kabine.

Verwundert sah er nach hinten und drückte den Knopf nochmal. Dabei ertönte hinten ein kurzer Klingelton. Roy merkte sofort das nur der Bordlautsprecher war.

„Meine Damen und Herren hier spricht ihr Kapitän. Schnallen Sie sich an, stellen Sie die Rückenlehnen Senkrecht und klappen Sie ihre Tische hoch... wir fliegen nämlich geradewegs ins Verderben!" sagte Roy wütend über den Bordlautsprecher und knallte den Hörer gegen den Boden des Cockpits während er langsam verzweifelte. „Ich hätte beim Wasserschlagen bleiben sollen!"


	14. Kapitel 14

_Wisst ihr viele wären verzweifelt. Doch ich habe die Ruhe bewahrt._

Im Cockpit lag Roy auf allen Vieren und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein... das kann doch nicht sein. Okay Roy... du bist in einem Flugzeug. Das Flugzeug ist beschädigt. Es ist kein Pilot da. Du weißt nicht wo du bist, du weißt nicht wie man fliegt und du kannst niemanden erreichen... PERFEKT!"

Als Roy brüllte trat er auf ein Buch das aufgeklappt auf dem Boden lag. Roy hob es auf und merkte das es eine Art Karte war. Zwar zeigte die Karte nur Anflugkorridore und festgelegte Luftstraßen aber es brachte ihn weiter.

„Okay... Hier ist Anchorage! Die flogen Richtung Russland. Hier ist die Beringstraße. Und wir fliegen..." Roy blickte nach vorne und sah auf den Kompass der in der Mitte der Instrumententafel oben angebracht war. Der Kompass zeigte Südosten an. „...Okay... Wir fliegen nach Südosten. Wenigstens nicht auf den Ozean hinaus... awww... kann das blöde Gepiepse nicht mal aufhören!"

Roy war genervt von dem Daueralarm und schlug mit dem Buch auf den rot blinkenden Alarmknopf vor dem Pilotensitz. Der Knopf sprang sofort raus und der Alarm verstummte.

„Ahhh... das ist viel besser." sagte Roy und fand ein weiteres Buch. Das Flughandbuch. Roy öffnete es und blätterte durch. „Das soll mal einer verstehen."

Roy setzte sich in den Pilotensitz und sah nach vorne.

„Toll, das Ding hat nicht mal ein Lenkrad." sagte Roy bis er den Joystick links neben ihm sah. „Wow... also das ist cool. Okay... Höhe... 10.000 Fuß... Geschwindigkeit... 200... Kurs Südosten. Autopilot... ist an!" Roy war erleichtert. Er nahm das Headset und setzte es auf. „Hallo... HALLO! KANN MICH IRGENDJEMAND HÖREN? HALLO!"

Roy sah sich um, viele Knöpfe, Displays und Anzeigen. Er kam nicht weiter. Wütend klatschte er mit der Hand auf die Konsole neben ihm und verstellte dabei ein paar Knöpfe des Funkgeräts. Sofort hörte er eine Stimme: „...Ferris 3-4-1 steigen Sie auf Flugfläche 2-7-0!... Ferris 3-4-1 Roger! Steigen auf 2-7-0..."

Roy konnte was hören. Auf dem Funkgerät hatte er ein paar Knöpfe verstellt und zwar die richtigen. Roy drückte den Knopf nochmal und sprach. „HALLO! Hört mich jemand?"

Weit weg... Bei der Luftverkehrskontrolle war der Fluglotse überrascht: „Hallo... wer spricht da... Hier ist Anchorage Center! Identifizieren Sie sich."

„Können Sie mich hören?" fragte Roy hoffnungsvoll. Jetzt hatte er den richtigen Knopf gefunden.

„JA... Identifizieren Sie sich... ich habe sie nicht auf dem Schirm." sagte der Lotse während er auf seinen Radar sah. „Ist ihr Transponder an?"

„Transponder? Was ist das?" fragte Roy.

Dem Fluglotsen wurde schlecht. Das war eine Katastrophe: „Hören Sie, sagen Sie mir jetzt ihren Namen und ihren Kurs und ihr Rufzeichen."

„Ich heiße Roy, ich fliege nach Südosten und was ein Rufzeichen ist weiß ich nicht."

„Sind Sie Pilot... Haben Sie schon mal überhaupt ein Flugzeug geflogen?" fragte der Lotse.

„Nein!" antwortete Roy. „Könnten Sie es mir vielleicht sagen wo ich bin... ich weiß es nämlich nicht."

Der Fluglotsen lief blass an: „Das wars mit dem ruhigen Nachmittag! Hollt den Supervisior... sagt ihnen ich hab hier einen Notfall unbekannten Ausmaßes irgendwo über dem Golf von Alaska. Und organisiert einen Piloten! … Roy hören Sie mich?"

„Ja!"

„Ist ein Pilot an Bord?"

Roy blickte nach hinten in die Kabine: „Er ist tot!"

„Oh je... Roy erzählen sie mir was passiert ist! Von Anfang an!" sagte der Lotse.

„Also... wir sind von Central City nach Anchorage geflogen. Dann Richtung Beringstraße. Dann haben wir eine Tür verloren und durch den Sauerstoffmangel war ich etwa zwei Stunden weg vom Fenster... und jetzt bin ich hier."

Der Fluglotse notierte alles auf einem Zettel. „Okay, vor ihnen ist ein großes Display. In der Mitte ist ein kleines Flugzeug abgebildet. Das ist der Künstliche Horizont. Fliegt das Flugzeug horizontal?"

„Ja!"

„Gut! Am linken Rand des Displays ist die Höhenangabe in Fuß."

„10.000 Fuß!" antwortete Roy.

„Okay... Jetzt die Geschwindigkeit? Die steht am rechten Rand."

„200... was auch immer! Sind das Meilen?"

„Nein! Das sind Knoten!" sagte der Lotse und kramte eine Karte hervor. „Fliegen Sie schon die ganze Zeit diesen Kurs?"

„Ich bin gerade zu mir gekommen! Ich glaube ja! Also zwei Stunden... von Alaska... Richtung Südosten." antwortete Roy.

Der Lotse markierte ein großes Gebiet im Golf von Alaska. Wenn er richtig schätzte war Roy etwa 250 Kilometer von der Küste entfernt. „Okay... jetzt kann ich mir ungefähr denken wo sie sind. Beschreiben Sie mir die Schäden an der Maschine!"

Roy blickte erneut nach hinten: „Die Tür fehlt! Überall liegen Trümmer verstreut... Es ist kalt."

„Okay... Roy, in was für einem Flugzeugtyp sitzen Sie?"

„Das weiß ich nicht... Es ist groß... hat viele Sitze... hier hab ich ein Flughandbuch! Da steht Airbus drauf! A... Dreihundert neunzehn strich Einhundert."

„Okay!" sagte der Pilot und drehte sich zu seinen Kollegen um die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. „Sucht mal einer endlich nach einem Piloten. Und ruft die Luftwaffe an... Roy, antworten sie!"

„Ja!"

„Versuchen Sie den Transponder zu finden und einzuschalten. Das ist ein kleines rechteckiges Gerät auf der Konsole zwischen den beiden Pilotensitzen. Da ist ein kleines Display mit einer vierstelligen Nummer drauf."

„Ja... ich sehe es." sagte Roy. „Da steht sieben, sieben, null, null drauf."

„Gut das ist der Notrufcode... da müsste ein Ein-Aus-Schalter sein. Drücken Sie ihn."

Roy drückte die Taste. Doch es tat sich nichts. „Ich habe gedrückt!"

Der Lotse sah auf den Bildschirm. Nichts! „Roy... es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss Ihnen sagen das wir Sie immer noch nicht sehen können."

Roy drückte die Taste nochmal. Doch das Gerät war immer noch aus. Wütend klatschte er einmal drauf. Beim Funkgeräts hatte es ja funktioniert. Doch hier nicht.

„Roy hören Sie mir zu... jetzt bloß nicht aufregen!"

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen... ICH SOLL MICH NICHT AUFREGEN!" brüllte Roy. „ICH WILL MICH ABER AUFREGEN!"

Der Lotse bekam es langsam auch mit der Angst zu tun. Dann bekam er eine Idee. „Roy hören Sie... ist der Autopilot an?"

„Ja!" antwortete Roy trocken.

„Gut,... recht von ihnen auf dieser Konsole müsste ein kleiner Schwarzer Bildschirm sein. Da müssten einige grüne Worte und Zahlen draufstehen. Das ist der Computer des Autopiloten. In der obersten Zeile ist vielleicht ein Zielort einprogrammiert! Da müssten vier Buchstaben stehen."

„Ja... da steht K-S-E-A! Was heißt das?"

Der Lotse drehte sich zu einem Kollegen um der die Antwort sofort wusste. „Das ist der Internationale Flughafen von Seattle!"

„Der Fliegt seit zwei Stunden mit ner offenen Tür auf 10.000 Fuß... der hat bestimmt fast keinen Treibstoff mehr. Wir müssen ihn woanders hin lotsen."

„Und wohin? Nach Cordova? Nach Yakutat? Oder nach Juneau vielleicht? Keiner weiß ob sein Sprit reicht! Obwohl... die Bahn in Yakutat wäre lang genug! Schicken wir ihn dahin... wenn er nicht vorher ins Meer kracht!" sagte der Kollege und griff das Telefon.

„Roy, hören Sie. Vor ihnen ist die Treibstoffanzeige. Da steht die Treibstoffmenge in Pfund. Was zeigt sie an?"

Roy blickte auf das Display: „1680 Pfund! Wie lang reicht das?"

„Ich muss leider sagen nicht so lange." sagte der Lotse bevor ein Mann in Uniform neben ihm Platz nahm. „Roy wir haben jetzt einen Piloten hier... Er wird Sie schon runter bringen und alles erklären!... Seien Sie nett zu ihm. Er ist am durchdrehen."

„Wer wäre das nicht in dieser Situation!" sagte der Pilot und setzte sich ein Headset auf. „Hallo Roy! Ich bin Captain Hicks! Ich bin Pilot bei Inter Fly Airways. Wie geht's dir?"

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich will aus diesem verfluchten Kasten raus." sagte Roy wütend.

„Kann ich verstehen!" sagte der Pilot und drehte sich zum Lotsen. „Treibstoff?"

„1680 Pfund!" sagte der Lotse.

„Bei der Höhe und mit einer offenen Tür vielleicht ne halbe Stunde!" sagte der Pilot. „Der nächste Flughafen?"

„Yakutat, vielleicht!" sagte der Lotse. „Lassen Sie ihn den Autopiloten auf dorthin Umprogrammieren. Dann hoffen wir das er so nah wir möglich zur Küste kommt."

„Okay, Roy wir drücken jetzt zusammen ein Paar Knöpfe auf dem Autopiloten und bringen Sie sicher runter." sagte der Pilot und instruierte Roy akribisch welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hatte um zum Flughafen Yakutat zu kommen.

Roy befolgte die Anweisung genau. Als die Maschine plötzlich in eine Linkskurve ging schrecke er kurz auf. War aber erleichtert weil er merkte das es funktionierte und die Maschine auf Kurs zum Flughafen brachte. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er auch schon die Küste erkennen.

_Ich sags euch, Glück muss man haben. Das der Flughafen in diesem Moment direkt vor mir lag war ein Wunder. Ich würde danach den Flug nach Hause nehmen, Thea in die Arme nehmen und beweisen das ich mich unter Kontrolle habe._

„_Roy... du hasst gerade gestanden ein Flugzeug so stark beschädigt zu haben das es Druckabfall gab und jetzt behauptest du es auch noch gelandet zu haben?" fragte Felicity._

„_Hast du das aus einem Film?" fragte John. _

_Glaubt ihr ich Lüge. Sogar Thea wusste es._

Während Roy über dem Meer nach der Küste suchte, suchte Thea in Starling City auf Moiras Wahlkampfveranstaltung nach ihrem Freund. Nachdem Oliver und Moira ihre Reden hielten und Thea endlich von der Bühne konnte kramte sie ihr Handy raus. Jetzt war sie langsam wütend.

„Roy! Das ist jetzt meine dritte Nachricht auf deiner Mailbox. Wo bist du? Du hasst es versprochen! Ich hoffe für dich das du eine gute Ausrede hast. Hier passieren einige merkwürdige Dinge!" sagte Thea während sie sah wie Felicity blass und mit tränen in den Augen nach draußen ging und Oliver seiner Mutter giftige blicke zu warf. „Bis später! Bin gespannt was du mir erzählst!"

Als Thea auflegte und nach hinten ging um in die Toilette zu gehen kam sie an einer Gruppe von Leuten vorbei die sich um ein laufendes Radio versammelt hatten und konnte nicht überhören um was es ging.

„...das das Flugzeug sich nun im Anflug befindet. Ich wiederhole... eine schwer beschädigte Passagiermaschine befindet sich ohne Piloten und mit nur noch sehr wenig Treibstoff im Anflug auf den ehemaligen Miltärflughafen in Yakutat in Alaska und wird von einem Passagier namens Roy gesteuert..."

Thea stockte kurz der Atem der Atem. Konnte das sein? Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ging weiter: „Nein! In solche Schwierigkeiten kann sich nicht einmal Roy bringen!"

„In solche Schwierigkeiten kann ja nur ich mich bringen!" sagte sich Roy selbst während der Alarm erneut los schrillte. „Hören Sie mich... was heißt das. Auf dem Display blinkt 'Fuel QTY Low' in Rot!"

„Roy das ist der Treibstoff! Schalt erst mal den Alarm aus." sagte der Lotse. Roy nahm sich wieder die Flugkarten und schlug damit auf die Instrumententafel. Das Gehäuse rund um den Alarmknopf fiel nun ab und der Alarm verstummte. „Roy, ich muss dir Leider sagen... wir befürchten das der Treibstoff nicht bis zum Flughafen reicht!"

„Was?" sagte Roy entsetzt. „Wieso?"

„Es ist so... Du fliegst relativ niedrig. Durch die offene Tür gibt es hohen Luftwiederstand... und durch die Zuladung erhöht sich auch der Verbrauch! Ihr seid einfach zu schwer!"

„ZU SCHWER!" brüllte Roy.

„Roy, können wir irgendjemanden für dich anrufen? Oder sonst etwas für dich tun?" fragte der Pilot über Funk.

Roy konnte nicht antworten. Er starte nur nach draußen. Weit weg die Küste... nach der sich Roy so sehr sehnte.


	15. Kapitel 15

_Ich sags euch... ich war am Arsch. Ich gab auf. Dann konnte ich die Küste sehen. _

„Ich sehe die Bahn!" sagte Roy. „ICH KANN DIE LANDEBAHN SEHEN!"

Roy war wieder gut drauf. Die beiden Zuhörer waren es ebenfalls. Glücklich sah er einige Kilometer vor sich die Landebahn durch die dünne Wolkendecke. Der Flughafen lag im nirgendwo. Vor der Bahn und hinter der Bahn sah er Wälder und weiter weg die hohen schneebedeckten Berge.

„Sehr gut Roy. Wir haben in Yakutat Bescheid gegeben. Es wird alles Vorbereitet. Wie sind Höhe Geschwindigkeit und Treibstoff?" fragte der Lotse.

„Höhe immer noch 10.000 und Geschwindigkeit immer noch 200 und Treibstoff 720 Pfund, schnell fallend." sagte Roy.

„Okay Roy... das Wetter ist sehr gut. Du hast Rückenwind, was dir jetzt hilft. Und der Autopilot hält die Maschine ruhig und bringt dich Automatisch runter. Sag Bescheid wenn du langsamer wirst oder anfängst zu sinken."

Roy bestätigte und der Lotse und der Pilot sahen sich einander zufrieden an. In diesem Moment kamen mehrere Männer in den Raum. Alle sahen sich um als die Männer in Uniform sich vor den beiden Männern aufbauten und bedrohlich zu ihnen hinab sahen.

„Wer sind Sie? Hier ist Zutritt verb..." begann der Lotse doch einer der Männer hielt ihm einen FBI Ausweis vors Gesicht.

„FBI. Büro Anchorage. Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen das ein Airbus ohne Passagiere und ohne Transponder von einem unerfahrenen Passagier gesteuert wird."

„Ja! Das ist richtig!" sagte der Pilot. „Er wird in wenigen Minuten landen!"

„Sagen Sie in Yakutat Bescheid das sie diesen Möchtegern-Piloten festnehmen sollen. Ein Baugleiches Flugzeug wurde von einem Privatflughafen nahe Central City gestohlen und war offenbar auf dem Weg nach Russland. Dieses Flugzeug wurde später auf einem kleinem unbemannten Flughafen bei Anchorage gesichtet wo es getankt hat. An der Sache ist irgendetwas faul." erklärte der FBI Agent und sah mit ernster Mine auf das Radar.

„Die Maschine geht runter!" ertönte Roys Stimme. „9.500 Fuß und 180 Knoten!"

„Okay Roy... jetzt gib Klappen 1, der Rechte Hebel auf der Mittelkonsole!" sagte der Pilot. Roy tat dies. Sofort ertönte ein leichtes Grummeln von Hinten als die Klappen ausfuhren und schüttelten die Maschine etwas mehr. „Höhe?"

„9.000 Fuß!"

„Okay... jetzt Klappen auf 5!"

Wieder zog Roy den Hebel bis zum nächsten Klick und wieder polterte es leicht. Aufgeschreckt durch die stärker werdenden Erschütterungen wachte hinten Vogler auf. Geschockt sah er sich um und sah das Chaos das in der Kabine herrschte. Hinter ihm lag die Leiche des Piloten zugedeckt in einem Sitz. Vor ihm war sein ganzer Versuchsaufbau zerstört. Nur ein paar Papiere flatterten über den Boden. Vogler hielt die Hand über die Wunde auf seiner Stirn und sah das Blut. Wütend blickte er nach vorne durch die offene Tür des Cockpits... wo Roy auf dem Pilotensitz saß. Als er nach draußen blickte erkannte er das sie sich im Landeanflug befanden.

„4000 Fuß! 160 Knoten!" sagte Roy nachdem er auf Klappen 20 gegangen war und sich unmittelbar vor der Küstenlinie befand. „200 Pfund!"

„Okay! Roy sollten die Triebwerke ausfallen... musst du den Autopiloten sofort ausschalten und im Gleitflug landen." sagte der Pilot.

Roy schauderte es bei dem Gedanken. Doch er war nun relativ nah am Flughafen. Sein Herz raste und obwohl es Eiskalt war rann ihm der Schweiß die Stirn runter. Als die Maschine die 2000 Fuß erreichte ging er auf Klappen 30.

Hinter ihm stand Vogler vorsichtig aus seinem Sitz und öffnete Ruhig und Vorsichtig das Handgepäckfach. Im Fach lag eine weitere kleine Tasche aus der er sofort einen Revolver mit einer einzelnen Kugel hervorzog. Damit ging er so leise wie möglich nach vorne. Jetzt war ihm alles egal. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er würde sterben. Egal ob die Maschine landet oder nicht. Doch er wollte Roy mitnehmen...

„Okay... Höhe 1.100 Fuß. 140 Knoten. Klappen auf 40." sagte Roy.

„Gut das ist die Landegeschwindigkeit! Jetzt fahr das Fahrgestell aus. Das ist ein großer Hebel rechts über der Mittelkonsole. Nicht erschrecken wenn das Flugzeug dann unruhiger wird. Danach müssten drei grüne Lampen über dem Hebel aufleuchten." sagte der Pilot.

Roy beugte sich nach vorne und drückte den Hebel nach unten. Sofort fing es erneut an zu poltern und noch stärker zu schütteln als vorher. Erst jetzt dachte Roy daran sich anzuschnallen. Als er den mit dem Gurt fertig war sah er auf die Instrumententafel und sah drei grüne Lichter.

„Es ist raus." sagte Roy.

„Sehr gut Roy. Jetzt musst du nur noch..." begann der Pilot, doch ein lauter Knall ertönte. Bei der Flugsicherung sahen sich alle geschockt an nachdem sie realisierten das an Bord geschossen wurde.

Hinter ihm hatte Vogler eigentlich auf Roys Kopf gezielt. Doch durch die starken Turbulenzen traf er stattdessen den Autopiloten. Roy wusste nicht wie ihm geschah als ihm danach der ungeladene Revolver im Gesicht traf. Roy fiel nach vorne und war kurz irritiert. Danach hörte er wie die Triebwerke lauter wurden als Vogler wieder Vollgas gab.

„WAS MACHEN SIE DA?" schrie Roy.

Die Maschine hörte auf zu sinken und stieg sogar wieder. Sofort schrillten wieder alle Alarme auf.

„NEIN!" schrie Roy während die Maschine in eine leichte Rechtskurve ging und die Bahn verschwand. „WIR HABEN KEINEN SPRITT MEHR!"

Roy packte Voglers Arme bevor er auch noch die Klappen wieder einfahren konnte. Vogler packte Roy an den Haaren und versuchte ihn von sich weg zu ziehen. Die Maschine wurde immer schneller während sie langsam wieder stieg. Roy packte den Steuerknüppel und versuchte die Maschine wieder gerade zu bringen.

„SIE HABEN MEINE PLÄNE RUINIERT!" brüllte ihm Vogler ins Ohr und griff ebenfalls nach dem Steuer.

Am Boden hatten sich dutzende Schaulustige und Helfer versammelt die der Maschine hinterher sahen die sich nun mit lautem grollen über den Flughafen donnerte und in einigen hundert Metern plötzlich leiser wurde. Die Tanks waren leer... die Triebwerke fielen aus.

Im Cockpit merkte Roy was los war und er und Vogler brüllten sich weiter wütend an während die Maschine wieder anfing zu sinken.

„DAS IST UNSER ENDE!" brüllte Roy.

„EGAL! WENN ICH SIE MITNEHME!" brüllte Vogler zurück. „DIE HÄTTEN MICH EH ERLEDIGT!"

Roy wurde skeptisch. „Welche die? WELCHE DIE?"

Vogler antwortete nicht sondern schlug Roy mit der Faust ins Gesicht! Roy riss sich los und stieß Vogler nach hinten und gegen die Wand. Als er wieder nach vorne sah merkte Roy das er nun im steilen Sinkflug auf einen Wald zuraste. Roy zog an dem Steuerknüppel und zog die Maschine wieder hoch. Nach und nach wurden alle Displays schwarz. Die Maschine reagierte kaum aber dann hob sich die Nase doch wieder. Verzweifelt versuchte Roy die Maschine hochzuziehen... doch ohne Schub war nichts zu machen. Sie schmierten ab. Roy zog erneut am Steuerknüppel und riss ihn dabei endgültig ab.

Roy sah auf den Steuerknüppel in seiner Hand und warf ihn kopfschüttelnd nach hinten: „Ich hätte wirklich beim Wasserschlagen bleiben sollen!"

Am Boden sahen die Menschen in Schock wie die Maschine mit nach oben gerichteter Nase und relativ langsam vom Himmel fiel. Der Boden erzitterte als der Jet letztendlich in einem Wald einschlug und eine riesige Stichflamme in den Himmel aufstieg begleitet von einem gewaltigen Knall...

_An den Absturz selbst erinnere ich mich kaum. Ich bin auch froh darüber._

Roy öffnete die Augen und hing Kopfüber in seinem Sitz. Die Arme hingen nach unten... alles war dunkel... das Cockpit zerstört... alles ruhig. Roy hielt sich die Stirn. Er war mit dem Kopf gegen die Instrumententafel geschlagen und hatte blutende Wunden in Gesicht und auf den Armen die sich sofort wieder schlossen. Ohne das Mirakuru hätte er das nicht überlebt. Als er sich um tastete merkte er das sich das Cockpit zusammengeschoben hatte. Roy riss sich los und fiel hinunter. Neben ihm lag Voglers übel zugerichtete Leiche, eingequetscht zwischen den Trümmern. Roy krabbelte nach hinten. Nachdem er ein paar Trümmer zur Seite geschoben hatte kam er endlich ins freie.

Vom Flugzeug war nichts mehr übrig. Nur das Cockpit war noch einigermaßen intakt. Deshalb hatte Roy überlebt. Weil er die Nase steil genug hochzog. Der Rest des Flugzeugs war förmlich zermahlen worden als es aufschlug und durch den Wald geschlittert war. Kleinere Brände loderten überall, doch weil sei keinen Treibstoff mehr hatten gab es keinen Großbrand. Roy rappelte sich auf und lief zwischen den Trümmern umher. Er wusste nicht wo er war, geschweige den ob ihn jemand finden würde. Dann sah er in der Ferne einen Teil einer Landebahn. Roy sah sich um. Er hatte überlebt. Es war vorbei. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte oder was er tun sollte. Er war nur glücklich das er am Boden war und legte sich glücklich auf den Schneebedeckten Boden um die Erde zu umarmen.

Ein Klingeln unterbrach die Ruhe. Roy öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sich erneut um.

„Mein Handy!" sagte er sich und suchte nach dem Ursprung des Klingelns.

Er fand das Handy relativ schnell. Es war beim Druckabfall wohl nur zwischen die Sitze gerutscht. Das Gehäuse fehlte und das Display hatte einen Sprung. Doch es hatte den Absturz überlebt und funktionierte noch. Roy nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Hallo!"

„Hallo Roy, ich bins!" sagte Felicity. Felicity saß vor ihrem Computer in der Arrowhöhle und lehnte sich zurück. „Entschuldige bitte... wir hatten hier in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viel Stress. Wie ist die Lage? Wann kommst du zurück?"

Roy sah sich um: „Am besten gestern!"

Zeitgleich kam Oliver in voller Arrow-Montur die Treppe hinunter und ging erleichtert zu Felicity.

„Wir haben Saras Mutter gefunden. Und sie wurde von Nyssa aus der Liga entlassen!" sagte Oliver zufrieden. „Es ist vorbei!"

„Das ist schön!" sagte Felicity und sah auf das Telefon. „Ich habe gerade Roy dran!"

Oliver biss sich auf die Lippe. „Oh... nein... den hab ich völlig vergessen! Sagen Sie ihm er soll heimkommen und was immer er braucht... geben Sie es ihm ohne Fragen zu stellen."

Oliver ging weg um sich sein Kostüm auszuziehen und Felicity wandte sich wieder Roy zu.

„Entschuldige. Wie schon gesagt... besondere Umstände. Hast du alles aufgeklärt?"

„Ja... Ja und ich habe einiges zu berichten!" sagte Roy und setzte sich auf ein großes Trümmerteil. „Könnte mich bitte nur jemand in Alaska abholen?"

„ALASKA?!" sagte Felicity geschockt?

„Ja... Yakutat heißt das Kaff glaube ich." sagte Roy. „Ich habe Olivers Stimme gehört. Ohne Fragen zu stellen!"

„Na gut... Ich könnte... einen Privatjet der Queens schicken der dich Abholt. Aber wie kommst du den nach..."

„Okay... aber sorgen Sie dafür das ein paar Beruhigungsmittel bereitliegen."

„Beruhigungsmittel? Wofür?" jetzt war Felicity erst recht verwirrt.

Roy sah sich um und blickte zum Cockpit. „Die brauche ich... Ich leide nämlich ab heute unter... schrecklicher Flugangst."

Felicity zögerte nicht. Nach einigen Stunden landete einer der beiden Privatjets der Queens in Yakutat. Davor lief Roy zu Fuß in die nächste Siedlung, klaute sich ein paar unbeschädigte Sachen zum Anziehen von der Ladefläche eines Trucks und lief zurück zum Flughafen. Dort waren dutzende Menschen zur Absturzstelle geeilt. Roy saß alleine in der Abflughalle und ließ die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Warum hatte Vogler so ein großes Flugzeug gebraucht? Wenn meinte er mit 'Die'? Woher hatten die das Flugzeug? Und was würde nun aus Barry werden?

Als er dann schließlich mit zittrigen Knien den Privatjet bestieg, schluckte er sofort ein paar Schlaftabletten. Vom Rückflug wollte er so wenig wie möglich mitbekommen. Roy schlief ein noch bevor der Jet wieder abhob. Unter ihm das Wrack des Airbus, das beinahe zu seinem Grab wurde.

_Ich sage euch, vom Fliegen habe ich genug. Das mit der Flugangst war mein Ernst._

„_Tja..." sagte Felicity. „Damit steht fest das du niemals das 'Arrow-Plane' fliegen wirst!"_

„_Arrow-Plane?" fragte Oliver verwirrt und sah Felicity an._

„_Was? Ich denke schon mal ein paar Staffeln weiter!" sagte Felicity lächelnd._

Roy wachte erst auf als der Jet auf dem Privatflughafen von Starling City landete. Als er ausstieg und die Skyline seiner geliebten Heimatstadt sah war er glücklich wie nie. Jetzt war er zuhause. Das Abenteuer vorbei.


	16. Epilog und Felicitys Frage beantwortet

„Und das... war die Geschichte wie ich Barry traf!" sagte Roy seinen Zuschauern auf der Couch.

Oliver, Felicity, Diggle und Sara sahen Roy ungläubig an. Keiner sagte etwas. Dann richtete sich Oliver auf und versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„Willst du damit sagen... das in Central City... eine Horde Mutanten mit Superkräften herumläuft? Und das Barry... auch welche haben wird wenn er aufwacht?" fragte Oliver.

Roy nickte. Die vier Personen auf der Couch sahen sich aneinander an bevor alle vier in lautem Gelächter ausbrachen. Roy wurde sauer während er die vier Personen lachen sah.

„Roy... Roy... Entschuldige... aber das war wirklich köstlich." sagte Felicity lachend bevor sie sich alle beruhigten. „Ich gebe offen zu... wir wissen das du an Bord dieses Flugzeugs warst... das konnten wir uns denken nachdem wir die Nachrichten gehört hatten. Und wir wussten das du irgendetwas blödes angestellt haben musstest damit du in diese Lage kommen konntest... Aber das?"

Sofort mussten alle wieder lachen. Diggle lehnte sich nach vorne und fing an witze zu machen: "Lass mich raten: Als nächstes erzählst du uns etwas über Hexen, Vampire und Werwölfe?"

Das Gelächter war groß.

„Roy... Felicity hatte vorhin doch nur wissen wollen... Wieso du so stark nach Fisch riechst!" sagte Oliver lachend.

„JA... und diesmal wollen wir die ganz kurze Version hören!" sagte Felicity schmunzelnd.

„Okay... aber versprecht mir nicht zu lachen..."

_**Rückblende:**_

Thea saß wütend und mit verschränkten Armen an einem Esstisch in Roys Haus und schwieg. Vor ihr hatte Roy Kerzen angemacht, romantische Musik aufgelegt und den Tisch gedeckt. Dann kam er lächelnd mit einem Topf zum Tisch. Er war nicht nur einen Tag zu spät gekommen sondern hatte sie auch zutiefst enttäuscht.

„Thea... ich weiß du bist wütend auf mich! Und ich weiß das du mich mit deinem Schweigen bestrafen willst. Aber ich habe dir doch gesagt... ich habe den Flug verpasst." sagte Roy während er eine Suppenkelle holte. Es war ja die Wahrheit. Seinen gebuchten Flug hatte er verpasst. „Jetzt sei bitte nicht böse auf mich! Schau her. Du hattest bestimmt noch keinen Freund der für dich selbst etwas gekocht hat. Keine Fertigmischung! Ich habs selbst gekocht."

Thea, die die ganze Zeit wütend geschwiegen hatte, holte tief Luft und sah Roy an. „Roy... ich glaube ich werde ziemlich lange brauchen um dich zu verstehen. Und ja, ich will dich durch mein Schweigen bestrafen. Weißt du... während ich gewartet hatte... habe ich etwas im Radio gehört und gedacht du wärst daran beteiligt. Aber dann merkte ich das es lächerlich war. Als ob du in der Lage bist ein Flugzeug in einen Wald zu stürzen."

„Hehe... ja!" sagte Roy während ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter lief. „Schön das du endlich etwas sagst."

„Okay." sagte Thea und entspannte sich endlich. „Was hast du den da zusammengebraut?"

„Das ist eine Russische Fischsuppe! Ich bin auf die Idee gekommen weil ich von dir geträumt hatte." sagte Roy lächelnd und öffnete den Deckel. Thea zuckte beim Geruch sofort zusammen. „Du hast die Suppe für mich und unsere Achtlinge gekocht!"

„Achtlinge? Willst du mich umbringen?" fragte Thea verwirrt während Roy ihr das übel riechende Gebräu in den Teller kippte und sie einen schrumpligen Fischkopf im Teller sah. „Oder vergiften? Roy... bist du sicher das das essbar ist!"

„Warum? Glaubst du das ich nicht Kochen kann?" fragte Roy. „Gut... ich kann es nicht! Ich habe heute überhaupt zum ersten mal meinen Herd benutzt. Aber glaub mir das kann man essen!"

Thea sah besorgt auf den Fischkopf in ihrem Teller. „Roy... unsere Haushälterin ist Russin! Sie hat diese Suppe, ich glaube die heißt 'U-cha', ein paar mal gemacht. Damals roch sie ganz anders."

"Schön. Jetzt weiß ich das die Suppe Ucha heißt. Jetzt probiere schon!"

Roy sah sie einfach mit liebevollem Blick an. Thea nahm sich zitternd einen Löffel und nahm sich etwas von der Suppe. Roy lächelte als Thea den Inhalt des Löffels in den Mund nahm und kurz im Mund kreisen ließ bevor sie es schluckte. Was folgte war alles andere als schön... Thea streckte die Zunge raus und schrie wie am Spieß. Sie röchelte und die Haare schienen ihr zu Berge zu stehen bevor sie schwer atmend nach vorne auf den Tisch fiel und ihren Teller umwarf. Passend dazu raste am Haus ein Feuerwehrfahrzeug mit heulender Sirene vorbei.

„Thea? THEA? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Roy geschockt und stand auf um nach seiner Freundin zu sehen. „Sag doch was?"

Thea richtete sich unter tränen wieder auf und sah Roy an. „Roy... das ist ja reiner Pfeffer! Das hat nichts mit 'Ucha' zu tun!"

„Oh... so scharf?" fragte Roy. „Warte... dann räume ich es weg!" Als Roy den Teller aufheben wollte lief die Suppe aus dem Teller und direkt auf Theas Schoß. Sie schrie vor Schreck und Roy wich zurück wobei er den Teller fallen ließ. „Entschuldige... ich mache das sauber!"

Roy wollte sich die Serviette vom Tisch nehmen um Theas Kleid zu trocknen als er auf der Suppe auf dem Boden ausrutschte. Er schrie vor Schreck als er unter den Tisch rutschte und dabei den Topf umwarf. Thea schrie erneut als ihr mehr von der Suppe auf Kleid und Gesicht spritzte. Die Suppe lief über den Tisch und tropfte auf Roy. Er sah Thea an. Diese sah aus als wolle sie gleich explodieren.

„Thea ich..." begann Roy doch hielt inne als ihm der Rest des Fisches aus dem Topf auf den Kopf fiel.

Thea staunte nicht schlecht als sie ihren Freund in der Sauerei sitzen sah. Mit einem Fisch in den Haaren. Ihr wütendes Gesicht verschwand. Dann... konnte sie nicht anders... sie musste lachen. Roy grinste während er den zerkochten Fisch von seinem Kopf nahm und zurück in den Topf warf. Auch er musste danach auch herzlichst lachen. Da waren sie nun! Beide lachten sich minutenlang die Seele aus dem Leib bevor sie sich versöhnlich umarmten.

_**Wieder in der Arrowhöhle:**_

„Hört auf zu lachen!" sagte Roy wütend als die vier Zuhörer sich vor lachen krümmten. „Na schön! Dann gehe ich jetzt. Und was das angeht was ich euch vorher erzählt habe..." sagte Roy und alle vier hielten inne. „...eines Tages werden die Mutanten aus Central City sich zeigen. Also wundert euch nicht wenn die Menschen dort um Hilfe bitten. Ich werde bei Thea sein und mir mit ihr und unseren 18 Kindern unsere eigene Anime-Serie ansehen und dabei die Überreste eurer Hochzeitstorte essen. Dabei werde ich der kleinen Zucker-Felicity und dem Zucker-Oliver die Köpfe abbeißen. Und komme was wolle... soll doch Barry dort für Ordnung sorgen. Wie der Blitz sollte er bei den Bösen sein und ihnen mit seinem albernen Anzug einen Lachkrampf auslösen!"

Verwirrt sahen alle Roy hinterher während er die Treppe hoch stapfte und wütend die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

„Geht es nur mir so... oder habt ihr gerade auch kein Wort verstanden?" fragte Sara.

.

Während in Starling City das Gesamte Team versuchte Roys Geschichte zu verstehen... versuchten Ermittler in Alaska zu verstehen wie das Flugzeug abstürzen konnte. Aus allen Teilen Amerikas waren Experten angereist. Es wurde fotografiert, untersucht und aufgeräumt.

Ein Mann im blauen Overall bückte sich nach unten und untersuchte einige Papiere die er unter einem Teil der Kabinenverkleidung fand. Er grinste zufrieden als er merkte das er fand wonach er gesucht hat. Er faltete die Papiere und steckte sie heimlich in die Tasche bevor er sich vom Wrack entfernte und in den Wald ging. Dort zog er ein wuchtiges Satellitentelefon aus einer versteckten Tasche, zog die Antenne lang und wählte eine Nummer.

„Hallo... Ich habe etwas gefunden. Sieht vollständig aus. Sobald ich hier weg kann werde ich es ihnen Mailen."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung saß eine Frau in einem dunklen Büro und blickte durch die Glaswand auf das zerstörte Gebäude des Teilchenbeschleunigers. „Danke für Ihren Bericht! Vogler dachte wohl wirklich das er und seine beiden Komplizen die einzigen wären die darüber Bescheid wissen."

Die Frau legte auf und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Dabei fing sie an schadenfroh zu lachen...

**ENDE**


End file.
